Friendly Mistake
by sephire11
Summary: Rouge and Shadow celebrate their victory in defeating Dr.Eggman with margaritas, but what happens when they end up too drunk and have sex? Will their friendship last long or will sparks fly? Rated M for sexual content.
1. Victory

"No!" Dr. Eggman hesitated; giving up the long battle between Shadow and Rouge. Shadow landed on the ground, as his air shoes touched the hard surface. The white bat flew rapidly, feeling the rush of the wind against her skin. She landed next to her G.U.N partner, watching their enemy's despair. Eggman was lying on his stomach, as he slammed his large fist against the cold and wet ground. The evil doctor shook his head, "I can't believe that I was defeated by the two of you."

Rouge crossed her arms and gave Eggman a hateful look, "I don't know why you didn't just give up in the first place, if we all knew that your despicable robots were no match for us!"

"Rgh! And to think that I relied on you fools in the past. Lying traitors." Egmman mumbled.

"Hmph!" Shadow crossed his arms and looked away, as he moved his head to the side.

Rouge reached for her long gloved hand, as she brought it near her lips, "This is Agent Rouge. Please bring back up. We have captured the enemy."

A male voice from the G.U.N. Headquarters was heard from the huntress's communicator,

"Very well. Back up is now being sent to your exact position."

Rouge walked up to Shadow and placed her hands on her curvy hips, "Nice job back there handsome!"

Shadow looked at the ground, trying to avoid eye contact, "It wasn't a challenging mission."

Rouge gave him a smile, as she took another few steps closer; closing their distance little by little, "But we sure make a pretty good team, you've got to admit that."

Shadow's eyes were now focused onto her beautiful green-blue ones, until he saw that she gave him the usual playful wink, "If you say so." He finally walked away, observing all of the destroyed robots.

Rouge let out a small giggle, "I love it when he tests my charms. He's too stubborn."

Once the G.U.N. soldiers had arrived, both Shadow and Rouge were excused from their mission. They both began walking towards their properties, as they talked about the mission. They lived fairly close to each other; about five miles away. Rouge had a hard time convincing him to move close to Club Rouge, yet she still questions how he ended up convinced.

"How about you come to Club Rouge and just hang out there for a bit?" She pointed her thumb towards the club that was behind her. Shadow wasn't going to join her but he realized that he had nothing else to do for the rest of the night. He shrugged his shoulders as his arms were crossed, "I suppose I can join you for a while."

Rouge's eyes brightened, almost seeing her pupils sparkle. She didn't think that he would even come close to accepting her invitation, "Oh great! Come on in!" She led him towards a table for two, as the black hedgehog sat in front of Rouge. The white bat raised her fingers, signaling her employee for drinks; finally paying attention to her G.U.N. partner. They tried to have decent conversation but the loud house music interfered with them. Shadow crossed his arms as he leaned on his cushioned chair. Rouge grew closer to Shadow's ear and began to yell, "Maybe we should go to a quieter, more personalized place."

Shadow had given her a simple nod. Rouge knew that Shadow wasn't the kind of person who liked loud places for his free time. Club Rouge wasn't always loud like a usual club. She would sometimes have the "Lover's Night" on Wednesdays and Thursdays; however, it was a Saturday, and it was ten o'clock, so it a typical night for young adults to party all night. She had to admit that she loved seeing romantic couples dancing their night with loving slow songs. She has yet, to find the man for her. She was still on the lookout, but her priority right now was herself, her job, and her precious jewels; she knew that she didn't need a man in her life to make her happy.

She and Shadow were in the elevator, on their way to Rouge's place. She knew that her condo was perhaps one of the few places where Shadow feels at home. Once they had arrived to the front door, she automatically walked up to her large refrigerator. She opened the double door wide, trying to have a better look on finding what she was looking for.

As for Shadow, he sat down on the couch, watching Rouge. Rouge was the only female, whom he felt comfortable spending time with, other than Maria. Maria was his very first friend, but he saw her more as an older sister, since he did grow up with her. But he had never grown a bond, a friendship with any other female, other than Rouge. He felt comfortable with her, but he attempted to keep his own character as closed as possible and show very little affection. He cared a lot for his greedy bat friend, but he knew that if he demonstrated any feelings towards anyone, something similar to Maria might occur.

He didn't want that… ever. He didn't want history to repeat itself; especially with Rouge.

He didn't know what he felt for that white bat. It was an unexplainable bond that he liked very much. He had never felt in love with any female. He believed that Maria's grandfather had created him to protect Earth; that was it. He was not made for any emotions, no feelings that would lead to a romantic state in his life. He didn't believe in that kind of love. His theory of love was that it would never last, so there was no point to even obtain the energies and effort to know what love really is and feels like.

People always believed that, since he was the Ultimate Life Form, he had no feelings. That is not true. He knew exactly what his feelings were. He has felt all of the various types of feelings and emotions. He has felt happiness, fear, sorrow, anger, care, but never love. He knew that one of his larger challenges was to not love anyone romantically. If he came close to a bond like Rouge's, he knew that he had to set boundaries into their strong friendship. Rouge was always an interesting character to Shadow. She is a strong and fearless woman who is able to overcome any obstacle that was placed in front of her. He admired that of Rouge. He is very picky with friends, and he knew that Rouge was going to be the one.

He didn't know how to take Rouge's flirtatious actions. She would occasionally flirt with him and telling him how impressive his battle moves were. She would also call him handsome and good looking, but he didn't know how to take it, since she would usually flirt with any other man, such as, Knuckles and Sonic. He decides to ignore it or, at least, tries to, and ends up with the conclusion that Rouge's personality is like that; it doesn't necessarily mean that she really finds him attractive.

"Hmmm…ah! Here it is!" She extended her arms to the top of the fridge and began to take out all of the ingredients that are necessary to make a margarita. She began to mix all of the ingredients, until she had spotted Shadow's confused face. Shadow's eyebrow rose and stood on his two feet. He began to walk towards Rouge, still with his peculiar look.

Rouge began to sip her margarita, as she closed her eyes, "Mmm. I haven't had one of these in ages."

"W-What is that?" Shadow couldn't help but stare at the odd looking beverage. He has never seen such a colorful drink.

"It's called a margarita. Here, I made you one." Rouge grabbed the other cup that was filled with a green and yellow mixed drink. Shadow grabbed the cup, observing every ounce that it had contained. He brought his nose closer to the drink, examining the odd smell.

Rouge couldn't help bit giggle towards Shadow's actions, "Come on! Just drink it. I promise you that I didn't poison it!"

Shadow took the brave decision to take a decent amount of the alcoholic drink. He felt the delightful cold drink around his mouth as the cold icy liquid slid down his throat. That was perhaps one of the best drinks that he had ever experienced in drinking. Little did he know that he had finished his first cup quickly.

Rouge's eyes were wide opened; not believing that Shadow had pretty much gulped the drink,

"Wow Shadow. That was pretty fast." She had then rolled her eyes, realizing that it was Shadow who she was talking about. He could probably do the impossible and he did.

Shadow gave her a small smirk, "Well, that was quite intriguing." Shadow scratched the back of his head, "Uhh…do you think you can make another one?"

Rouge's lips had formed a small smile, "Of course! Give me a couple of minutes. Just sit down on the stool here." Shadow obeyed and was waiting for his second margarita.

Once she had made two margaritas, she raised her fancy glassed cup, "This is for our victory in defeating Eggman." Shadow followed along and raised his glass and it had clinked with hers.

The two colleagues began to have their several margaritas until they had come to a stage of odd personalities. Multiple hiccups were heard and nervous laughs. Both Shadow and Rouge were sitting on the couch, laughing their lungs out. Shadow had wrapped his arm around Rouge's waist, as Rouge hung her head on top of Shadow's broad shoulder.

"That stupid blue faker thinks that I'm not as strong as him when it comes to my combat skills and strength. What an idiot." Shadow had swallowed his seventh alcoholic drink, as he licked his lips, tasting the last bit of flavor of the bitter taste of lemon.

Rouge's head had then moved to Shadow strong chest and began to laugh, "You know you're the strongest out of all of us. Knuckles just gets pissed when people cheer you instead of him. He thinks that he's the strongest one out of all guys." She let out a hysterical laugh as so did Shadow.

They began talking about their enemies and making fun of them, "And to think that you had somewhat of an attraction for the red headed idiot."

Rouge brought her head up and stared at her dark friend, "You know that it was just an act, right? I actually have my eye on someone else." She gave him a weak smile.

Shadow chuckled, "Oh…is that so?"

"Mmmhmm." Rouge's face came closer to Shadow's and began to whisper, "Do you want to know who? But you can only keep this as a secret between you and me."

Shadow had given her a simple nod.

"It's my best friend." She let out a nervous laugh.

Shadow's eyes were focused onto Rouge's, "Oh really?"

Rouge suddenly wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck, as she snuggled her head on Shadow's side of his neck. Shadow's wrapped his arms around her waist, returning her embrace. He buried his face onto the beautiful drunk bat's neck and inhaled her lightly perfumed skin, "You smell good." Shadow whispered and brushed his lips upon her smooth neck.

Rouge and Shadow looked into their blue and red eyes until they began to breathe in short seconds, "Oh…"

Shadow joined his lips with Rouge's soft ones, feeling the bitter taste of their alcohol in their tongues. They had completely closed their eyes, enjoying their taste of saliva. Shadow's lips began to lightly suck Rouge's bottom lip, as Rouge sucked Shadow's top thin lip. Rouge's slender hands ran down to Shadow's fluffy white chest fur, as she began to tug her hand upon it. The black hedgehog ran his gloved hand to Rouge's buttocks and began to lightly squeeze them. Rouge gasped, as she slid her beautiful lips to Shadow's neck. She had then left butterfly kisses, going up to his jawline. Shadow let out a small moan, as he closed his eyes, absorbing the desirable feeling of Rouge's wet kisses on his furred skin. Shadow lightly pushed Rouge's body down to the leathered couch, as he felt his chest pressed hard against hers. Rouge tangled her arms around Shadow's neck, as she lightly pulled his lips and smashed them against hers. Shadow ran his hand down to Rouge's hips and began to carelessly rub his thumbs upon her hip bones. Rouge gasped for air, not able to hold her desire. She had begun to caress his cheek as she passionately deepened their kiss.

Rouge reached for Shadow's ear and began to nibble on it, as she whispered, "You don't mind us taking this in my room, do you?"

Shadow shook his head side to side desperately. He loved the feeling of hearing Rouge's sweet rhythmic voice echoing in his ear, as he felt her hand running down his inner thigh.


	2. That Night

Shadow closed his eyes, concentrating on the pleasured feeling of Rouge's hand rubbing his inner thigh, "Oh..." He slightly reopened his eyelids, exposing his ruby colored eyes. He picked Rouge up and barged into her large bedroom. Shadow lightly laid the beautiful huntress on the layered bed, feeling the soft perfumed, cushioned bed against her skin. The black hedgehog climbed onto the bed as his body was on top of Rouge's. He brought his head to a lower level, as he began to lightly rub the side of his long black nose against Rouge's soft tan cheek. He began to softly brush tender and light kisses, following Rouge's jawline.

The white bat slowly closed her blue eye shadowed eyes, focused on her friend's indulgent wet lips caressing her warm and smooth skin. She could feel Shadow's lips tracing slowly down to her neck, as she felt his sharp teeth slightly nibble her collar. She had then let out a small gasp, letting her heart beat race at a higher speed, "Oh Shadow…" She whispered.

One of her slender hands began to roam down to the black hedgehog's strong torso, as she passionately caressed his white furred chest and with her other freed hand; she stretched out her index finger, placing it under Shadow's chin, leading his beautiful lips towards her soft ones. Their lips had rejoined as Rouge's tongue kept nudging Shadow's addicting one. Their tongues began to dance around inside their mouths as they could taste every ounce of their bitter and lemony alcoholic saliva.

Shadow couldn't help but let out a small moan as Rouge's tongue hypnotized his mouth with her movements and touches. His hand ran down to Rouge's long leg, as he began to caress it fervently. He couldn't help but touch her beautiful and well developed legs and devour her. His other hand slid up near her wings, as he slowly unzipped her black jumpsuit, exposing her gorgeous back. Rouge could feel her clothes a bit loose, as she felt a warm hand against her bare back and caressing her. She lowered her eyelids and began to take short breaths.

She willingly removed her pink breast, as she pulled down her jumpsuit, revealing her exquisite tan body. She had then wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck, shoving her mouth into his. Shadow could feel her round breasts pressed hard against his chest, feeling her erect nipples touching his furred skin. He placed his gloved hand onto Rouge's bare shoulder, as it had slowly fallen down to Rouge's soft breast. His fingers wrapped and enclosed her large breast, as he lightly started to squeeze them. Rouge searched for Shadow's hand, locating it near her breast, as she placed it on top of his.

"Don't stop. Please…"

Shadow eagerly nodded and he smoothly pushed her, laying her down on the bed. He began to shift his head down to Rouge's chest, as his lips ran across her erect nipples. He began to leave trails of kisses around her breasts until his wet tongue tasted her pink nipple. Rouge panted rapidly, not able to control the incredible feeling of Shadow's misty tongue playing with her aroused breasts. She tangled her fingers around Shadow's quills, as she lightly wrapped her fingers around them. While Shadow's tongue played with Rouge's stiff nipple, his other freed hand squeezed her other round breast.

The white bat bit her bottom lip, attempting to not let out a scream, as she felt Shadow smoothly enclose his lips around Rouge's nipple and sucked it while his tongue still licked the tip of her turned on nipple. He knew that Rouge was about to scream and he wanted to hear her beautiful voice with pleasure. The black hedgehog rapidly began to lightly nibble on her nipple, as his teeth had grinded on every centimeter of her breast. That's when Rouge wasn't able to hold it any longer.

"Ahh! Oh Shadow!" She screamed out loud, almost feeling her throat rusty, from the loudness that she had caused. Shadow carelessly chuckled, loving the pleasured feeling that his bat friend was receiving.

Rouge had suddenly pushed her hedgehog ally, as he rested his back on the comfortable bed sheets. He was a bit confused and with much of curiosity into Rouge's actions. He wondered what her future actions were going to be. Rouge's permissive and smooth lips had formed a seductive smirk, as she lowered her eyelids, looking straight at Shadow. She slowly crawled towards Shadow's muscular body, as she was now on top of him. Her fingers traced his jawline as her lips brushed against Shadow's neck. She began to kiss his neckline, leaving a wet path down his clavicle and up his throat. Shadow lowered his black eyelids as he felt Rouge's tongue smoothly push his Adam's apple.

"Mmm…" Rouge moaned, wanting to hear something of a pleasure from her dark friend.

Shadow had completely closed his eyes, devouring the overwhelming stimulated pleasure that he was experiencing. Rouge had then moved down to Shadow's chest and began to leave passionate kisses on his white pouched fur as her beautiful voice was heard, "Shadow…this will be unforgettable to me." She then pressed her breast against his strong furred chest, as Rouge moved her chest up and down, roughly rubbing her breasts onto his chest. He could feel her nipples sliding up and down his body. The black hedgehog couldn't help but place his gloved hands upon Rouge's butt locks, as his fingers had lightly gripped them again.

The exquisite ivory bat reached for Shadow's inner thigh as she began to slowly rub her fingers upon his area. Shadow's cheek got a bit warm, "Keep going, Rouge…"

Rouge obeyed and deepened fingers into Shadow's inner thigh, until she felt something against her abdomen. She looked down as she lightly blushed not believing that she saw Shadow's sexual member. Her comrade unexpectedly sat up, pulling her face towards, as Rouge received an eager and passionate kiss from Shadow. She felt his tongue licking her bottom lip, until his hand was suddenly rubbing against her vagina. Her heart was pounding as fast as Sonic's speed, and her panting was overwhelming, "Oh Shadow!"

Rouge then felt his penis tug her entrance, begging for and admission. She could feel the tip of him lightly brushing outside of her vagina. She wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck as she focused her turquoise eyes onto Shadow's beautiful rose colored ones. Shadow's eyes were full of lust, full of desire, and most importantly, his eyes were full of passion for his white bat friend. He gave her a sweet kiss on her lips, as he placed his forehead against hers. They were both panting and taking short constant breaths, "Are you sure you want this, Rouge?" He kissed her one more time before she would even answer.

Rouge didn't want to wait any longer. She knew that she wanted him already. His voice was so aroused, so lustful, that it made him sound more irresistible and seductive; that turned her on. Rouge crushed her soft lips into Shadow's, as she wrapped her arms around his once again, "Yes Shadow. I need you… now! Please!"

The black hedgehog correctly positioned himself and slowly pushed his member inside of Rouge. Rouge moaned loudly as she felt Shadow's member thrusting in her walls. She hung her head to the back, exposing more of her neck, allowing Shadow to finish his work. Both Shadow's and Rouge's cheek's began to warm up, feeling each other's juices accumulating. Rouge's dark friend began to buckle his hips back and forth, as Rouge grabbed onto Shadow's shoulders. Shadow took his hands and gripped onto Rouge's butt.

Shadow's let out a small growl, as he moaned for Rouge. The white bat whispered into Shadow's triangular ear, "Please Shadow… now. I can't hold on any longer. I want you right now."

The bright sun light was exposed everywhere, lighting up Rouge's entire bedroom.

There they were. Sound asleep. Rouge fluttered her eyes, until she slowly opened them. It was a bit difficult to see at first, knowing that her vision was a bit blurry at first. She blinked several times to restore her sight, until she had the full capacity to see everything.

She felt something underneath her, but at first, she didn't really pay any attention to that object. What mattered right now was her massive headache. She tightened her eyelids, as she rubbed her forehead with her slender fingers, attempting to relieve the pain.

"Ugh…what happened last night?" She let out a small whisper, not realizing the great amount of alcohol that she drank last night with her G.U.N. partner. The last thing that she remembered was when she was preparing the second margarita for Shadow.

Shadow…

She had then remembered that she felt something underneath her body. She looked down at her flawless anatomy, as she realized that she was naked. Her eyes were wide opened of astonishment. She was afraid to look to her right, not wanting to think any inappropriate actions. She slowly tilted her head to the side and saw her dark friend asleep next to her. She wanted to scream out loud, but she was smart enough to no make a huge scene out the dramatic situation.

She didn't know what to think, she didn't know what to do. For once in her life, she was nervous about her friend's reaction. She never believed that she would ever end up in bed with one of her male friends. Rouge knew that Shadow would be the less indicated person to ever end up in problem, a mistake like this.

She was thinking multiple things at once.

"Our friendship is over. He was like a brother to me, how can this be happening right now? I feel like I took advantage of him, when I really didn't." Rouge thought.

She knew that she needed to calm down and control herself. Shadow was probably going to wake up any minute, so she needed to leave him alone quickly. She slowly climbed out of bed, trying to not make any sudden movements to wake up her gloomy friend. Rouge took one of her beige satin sheets with her, as she covered her body with it.

The white bat had then spotted her wrinkled clothes on the floor, as if they were eagerly tossed last night. It made her upset, almost imagining her taking off her clothes in front of Shadow. It sickened her.

Rouge turned around, as she glanced at Shadow's sleeping body. He looked amazing. The bright light of the sun lighted up Shadow black fur, as his abdomen muscles had easily flexed. The sheets were only covering from his waist, exposing his perfect fit structured body. Rouge gasped lightly, placing her hand over her mouth, as her cheeks began to have multiple shades of red.

The white bat flew to her large bedroom, and walked toward her tub, as she turned on the water. She removed the satin sheets from her body as she sinked into her hot watered tub. She closed her eyes, feeling a bit more relaxed. She stretched her arms out, "Ow! I feel so soar."

She then blushed again, realizing that she felt soar because of their little session from last night. She still could not believe that she had sex with Shadow; she had sex with the Ultimate Life Form. She didn't quite remember all of last night, but she suddenly had a small smile on her face. She began to wonder what it felt like to have Shadow as a lover. Rouge closed her eyes, imagining her ally's hands roaming around her waist, running up her back, as he would kiss her lips softly.

She raised her chin a bit dreamingly, "Mmm."

She rolled her blue-green eyes, feeling a bit frustrated and annoyed that she couldn't remember not even a moment of Shadow and her having sex.

"Rouge, stop! You can't think like that. Shadow's just your friend. Even if you did have sex with him, you have to attempt and ignore any images from last night." She shook her head side to side, struggling to erase any possible aroused thoughts of her friend. She knew that she needed to set boundaries with Shadow; he is off limits.

She then thought, "What will happen when he wakes up?" She then thought of the word: awkward. She didn't want that with Shadow. Their friendship had grown too much and to throw it all away in one night was not a decent decision to make.

She obtained a bar of soap and began rubbing it against her skin. She needed to get out of her room as soon as possible, not wanting to face the black and red hedgehog at the moment.

It was all too soon.

Rouge didn't know if they were going to have a talk about their night or if they were just going to ignore the situation. She was very nervous. She didn't know what to say to her partner when he would be in front of her face.

What will she say? She didn't know…not yet.

Once she was done taking her bath. She took a towel and smoothly rubbed it on her wet legs, removing the water away. She put on her usual black suit, with her pink hearted breast plate.

Rouge opened the door slowly until she realized that where Shadow was sleeping was empty. All she saw were the wrinkled beige sheets. She opened the door wide, as she looked to the left and to the right, on the search for her dark friend. She had then walked up to the bedroom door and there he was.

He was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed, staring at her. Rouge's heart beat began to race rapidly. She didn't know what to say to her handsome friend; she just stared at him.

"Rouge…" Shadow nodded his head; his way for saying 'good morning.'

"Damn." Rouge lightly whispered.


	3. Unforgettable

Rouge did not believe that Shadow was going to wake up that quickly. He was just sitting there, staring at her beautiful and flawless face, waiting for her to talk patiently.

"Sha-Shadow… I thought that you had left or something." Rouge took steady and slow steps towards her ally, as she sat next to him. He was now staring at the black screened television, watching absolutely nothing, as for Rouge, she tried to avoid any eye contact from Shadow, so she would wonder her blue-green eyes around the decorative walls and up the ceiling. She attempted to not stare at Shadow, making it almost a challenge for her; she had failed.

The white bat's chest had risen lightly, as she took a deep breath and let out the warm breath running through her lips, "Shadow, can we talk about last night?"

Shadow also ignored the eye contact, feeling Rouge's expressive eye movements roaming around him. He didn't want to look at her. He felt ashamed of himself as a male. He felt like he had taken great advantage of his friend, and he did not want to make their friendship feel awkward. He respects Rouge too much and for this incident to occur, he felt dirty as a man.

Shadow had given Rouge a simple nod, conforming their talk, "Yes."

"Okay, well… I don't know how to put this but… I was not aware of the big mistake that we had made. I guess we ended up drinking too much and forgot about the rest of the night. But I can assure you that what we had done in there was an unconscious moment. I had no idea that we had done it and believe me that I feel so embarrassed and ashamed of myself. I would never benefit from an opportunity like that, especially from you."

Rouge examined Shadow's face expression, trying to guess what he was thinking. He had the same exact expression, like he has any other day. He just looked like he was thinking a lot, which Rouge could understand. Shadow suddenly got up, as he pushed his hands on his knees, sustaining his weight from going up. Once he stood up, he crossed his arms and looked at Rouge. Rouge also got up eagerly as Shadow was at a higher level.

"Listen Rouge. I understand that this was a mistake and I take part of the responsibility and guilt. We are both adults and let's take this situation as adults. Let us put this behind our backs and forget this ever happened. I apologize if I made you feel used, it was never my intention. I was never aware of my actions of our previous night either."

Rouge gave Shadow a light smile, "So we're still friends?"

Shadow gave her a simple nod once again, as he gave her a small smirk, "Yes."

Rouge unintentionally wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck, snuggling her head against

Shadow's cheek, "I'm glad!" Shadow had no idea what his next movements should have been. After what had happened from last night, he still felt that peculiar and odd spark when Rouge would lay a single finger on him. He needed to get away from her condo before something else would occur.

Shadow had then pushed her away lightly, as his gloved hands were placed on Rouge's bare shoulders, "I need to leave. I have things to do." He escorted himself to Rouge's front door, having Rouge sit back down on her couch. She crossed her legs, as she stretched her arms and placed her hands on her knee caps.

"Wow. That was easier than I thought! Oh well…"

Then again, she had no idea if she was going to feel awkward with her dark friend in the near future. Was she going to be able to have a decent conversation like she always had with him? She had no idea, but she knew that she was going to act as normal as possible with Shadow. Rouge cares very much for Shadow and she doesn't want to ruin more her friendship with the dark hedgehog. She was going to keep things from a distance, or at least, try to.

She began to watch television, but for some odd reason, she couldn't help but have random thoughts about her night with Shadow. She shook her head side to side, trying to shake away the intensive thoughts once again, "No Rouge! What are you doing?"

Rouge didn't realize that she had constant thoughts about her ally and herself in intimate moments.

Was that a bad thing? She thought that it wasn't, but her head kept on saying that it was. This was the first time that Rouge had ever had a nightstand with anyone. Rouge believed that the sensation was still there and that it perhaps will wear off sooner or later. But why was she thinking so much about Shadow in that specific way? She didn't know how to respond to her own question. He's only a friend, a comrade, a partner to her, right?

Rouge got up from the cushioned couch and walked towards her room and walked straight to her closet. Her eyes wondered around the closet, looking for exercise clothes.

She needed to occupy her mind from something else. She needed time to not think about her nightstand with Shadow. She quickly put on her clothes, wanting to quickly run away from her condo. She wore tight black pants with a black sports blouse, exposing her flat and tan stomach.

As she opened the front door, she took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh and natural air. Rouge began to jog around a nearby park.

Shadow was lying down on his large bed. His legs were separated with a large distance. His eyes were wide opened, feeling a bit nervous for his unexplainable actions from last night. He knew that he needed to have a serious talk with Rouge about their accident and they did. But for some reason, he still didn't feel comfortable with just the talk. For once, he actually felt fear.

He never did fear Dr. Eggman, or Mephiles, or losing a battle against Sonic and his idiot friends, like he would usually identify them as; however, was he afraid of losing Rouge. She was the only person who had never doubted his word. Shadow knew that he was able to count of Rouge with anything. He knew that she could be a bit flirty and seductive woman, and people would strongly judge her without first knowing who she really is. People would make rumors of her, saying that she was a tramp and a whore, when in reality, she was never like that. She had respect for herself and was not the kind of woman that would throw her arms around a stranger. Shadow respected Rouge's personality; in fact, he sort of admired her as a strong and independent woman. He respected that from his female ally and knew that she wasn't like the pink hedgehog wanting Sonic to pay attention to her.

Rouge didn't need to ask for attention, she already has it. Rouge was an interesting female to Shadow; he had never met a woman like her and he knew that there were few of them like Rouge.

The black hedgehog sat up, as he began to rub his index finger along with his middle finger with one eye, and his thumb with his other, utilizing the same gloved hand. He knew that he had to forget about the night, but he could not stop thinking about it, wondering what it was like. He was completely drunk and wasn't aware of what had occurred previously. He wanted to attempt to remember, yet he still didn't want to imagine any dramatic scenes.

Shadow already knew the trouble that alcohol can cause. He already knew that those beverages may be his biggest enemy and he proved it. He had to admit, the taste of the margarita wasn't half bad. He wasn't going to stop drinking alcohol just because of a small mistake; he was going to drink it responsibly.

Rouge felt her sweat sliding down her jawline, feeling her heart beating faster than ever. As she ran, Rouge could feel her sticky and humid hair roaming around her face. She had been jogging for two hours. She did feel a little tired but she knew that she was able to handle another forty minutes. Rouge never liked going to the gym, she loved the natural breeze hitting her face and observing the big city surrounding her instead of watching a dull blank wall.

She closed her eyes, as she felt her eyes a bit dry until she felt a huge bump against her hot body. She fell off, hitting the warm concrete sidewalk. She rubbed her head, trying to relieve the pain. Rouge's eye sight was a bit blurry, attempting to blink constantly in order to restore her vision. She got up on her own, placing her hands on her curvy hips, "It's a bit rude to bump into others, you know?"

Her eyes were now wide opened, realizing that she had bumped into a male grey bat, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Are you alright?"

Rouge crossed her arms and began to observe the stranger, "Well, I'm okay. Just watch where you're going."

He was around her same height with grey fur. She observed every single inch of his anatomy as she could tell when someone maintains their figure; he had impressive muscles which would easily flex. He was panting heavily, as if he was also working out, "Uh… well, I apologize once again."

Rouge gave him a flirty smile with seductive eyes, "Don't worry about it, handsome!" She had then given him a quick wink.

'This guy doesn't look half bad…' Rouge thought.

"I have to go already and sorry again about the bump." The grey bat scratched the back of his head, feeling a bit embarrassed about the scene that she had caused.

Rouge giggled a bit, "Don't sweat it hon. I should have kept my eyes opened."

The grey bat nodded his head, "Yeah, well…uh, I'll see you later."

Rouge had simply waved at the grey bat as she saw him extending his dark wings, ready to fly. She rose her head up, watching the male bat flying away, as his figure was disappearing little by little. She took out her cellphone, realizing how late it was.

"My goodness, I have to go home. I need my beauty spa time."

Once she had arrived to Club Rouge, she lightly flew towards her bathroom, as she turned on the cold water to take her night bath. She slowly removed her sweaty clothes revealing her perfect and smooth skin. Rouge slowly entered the cold water, as she quickly sinked herself inside the large tub. She closed her eyes, attempting to relax, "Mmm… I needed this. I can't go a day without a bath." She hung her head to the back, as she raised her chin. She had then closed her eyes, concentrating on herself only.

The white treasure huntress quickly raised her head as her bare hand reached for her bath sponge scrubber, and began to smoothly rub it along her perfectly shaped thighs, going down her legs. She then began to lightly rub her soaped hand around the back of her neck, going down her clavicle.

Once she was finished with her bath, she wanted to wear something comfortable to sleep in. Rouge picked out some sweat pants and a comfortable blouse, as she rose her purple warm slippers. As she opened the bedroom door, there was the unmade bed.

It was as it was left like last night. The satin sheets were completely wrinkled, but she didn't care. Too much had occurred today, and she didn't want to waste her last bit of energies on a pathetic bed. As she lied down, she felt extremely relaxed as she placed her head against the cold and soft pillow. Rouge had shifted her body, facing the empty part of the bed. Suddenly, her eyes had softened, staring at the used pillow that was next to her. She scooted closer to the pillow that was next to her, as she hugged it lightly.

Rouge began to caress her cheek against the beige pillow, as she inhaled the smell of her dark friend's scent, inhaling his sweet and irresistible perfumed cologne. She closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep.

Her whisper was barely heard, "Why can't I just forget about last night? It was just a mistake, that's it. I don't even remember what happened last night, so why should I worry."

Rouge didn't know if she wanted to remember last night. She didn't know if it would matter or make a difference. She just wants to stay friends with her dark acquaintance.

Shadow was getting ready for bed. He was in his bathroom, plashing water in his face. As he grabbed his dry towel, he began to rub it against his face. He stared at himself in his mirror, wondering how Rouge was doing. He hadn't spoken to her since the morning but he was actually relieved that he hadn't seen her all day. He needed some time for himself and his head. Shadow knew that he needed to get things straight in his head and he believed that he did.

He thought that he was acting rather unlike him. He was worried about what others would think, but he felt a bit dumbfounded at himself, thinking that Rouge was going to tell others about last night. He knew that he was able to trust her to keep this in between him and her; he didn't have to worry about anything.

He was worried about their alliance. He didn't know if he could look at her beautiful face the same way. He felt guilty and perhaps filthy, thinking that he had taken full advantage of his huntress friend; however, he didn't feel disgust of Rouge. He may not have remembered about their nightstand, but for some reason, he was completely curious about it. It was incredible how he couldn't remember, knowing that it was his first time having sex; drunk sex.

The black and red hedgehog wrapped his body with his warm blanket, as his eyelids had lowered slowly.

Shadow took a deep breath, as he lightly whispered, "Rouge… I'm sorry."


	4. Growing Sensation

Rouge's beautiful eyes had fluttered, trying to sustain her vision against the bright sunlight. As she sat up, she stretched her arms, letting out a light yawn. She was quite upset because it took G.U.N. the nerve to wake her up this early in the morning. Her slender hand reached for the purple cellphone. She saw her caller ID, as it clearly appeared, "Commander G.U.N." Before answering her cellphone, she had naturally rolled her exquisite turquoise eyes.

"This is Rouge." She answered sweetly.

"Agent Rouge the Bat, you are needed in our G.U.N. Headquarters." A rough and manly voice was ringing in the white bat's sensitive ear.

"Alright, I'll be there shortly." Rouge nodded her head. Once she had jumped off of her cushioned bed, she flew swiftly to her closet, as she had chosen her usual tight black jumpsuit accompanied with her large pink hearted shaped breast plate. The white huntress flew towards G.U.N. not knowing what her next mission was about. For the past four months, it has been a tad difficult for Rouge to stabilize her personal life. Her part time job as a G.U.N. agent and spy was gradually turning to a full time job, which she disliked. She would say to herself that she wanted to dedicate her life as a full time treasure hunter and travel to the most exotic countries in the world; however, for some reason, she still felt the need to stay with G.U.N. She felt like she was letting go of something good.

Once she had arrived to the Headquarters of G.U.N., there was her picky and arrogant boss, yet she still respected him: the Commander, also known as Commander Abraham Tower.

Usually, General Sam would send in orders, but there were times when Commander Abraham Tower would become her boss. So technically, she had two bosses.

Commander Abraham turned his head towards Rouge's direction as he smiled at her, "Agent Rouge the Bat. I haven't seen you since the invasion of Black Doom."

Rouge placed her hands on her hips, giving him a sweet smile, "Hi there boss! So, what was the rush?"

Commander Abraham placed his arms to his back, as he began to walk towards his desk, as he sat down, "Well, I will talk about the meeting once one of our other agents comes in."

Suddenly, the door was opened quickly, exposing a handsome black and red hedgehog, with one arm on each side and his legs separated. Rouge's eyes were completely focused on Shadow. Her heart began to race, and her hands began to sweat. She thought that she had already overcome the sensation that she had last night, unfortunately, it was still there.

Rouge blinked for a couple of times, until she heard Commander Abraham's voice, "Hello there Shadow the Hedgehog. Please join Agent Rouge the Bat over and take a seat."

Shadow looked at both his ally and the Commander, as he simply nodded. Both, the hedgehog and the bat sat on the separated chairs, facing the large desk. They didn't even say anything to each other. They attempted to not glance at each other; however, their vibe was still present. They could feel their mixed emotions roaming around their short distanced area. Rouge could hear Shadow's rhythmic breathing, as Shadow had quickly glanced at Rouge's peculiar and awkward look.

Both Rouge and Shadow had their pair of eyes concentrated on Commander Abraham as he spoke, "Well, the reason towards why I wanted to have a meeting with the two of you is because I will be assigning a new G.U.N. agent to your squad."

Shadow and Rouge had quickly exchanged glances, finding it almost insulting to think that they needed an extra person in their team. Shadow is the Ultimate Life Form and is able to take down any obstacle. He is willing to destroy anything or defeat anyone in order to accomplish his goals. As for Rouge, she's a highly skilled and intelligent treasure hunter, who has the ability to track down anyone and anything that is needed. She is a very independent woman, and so is Shadow, but they both knew that together, they are unstoppable. They both had the same question in mind as the beautiful bat spoke, defending Shadow and herself.

"With all due respect Commander, I don't think that we are in the need of a rookie. Shadow and I make a great team. I don't think it's necessary to add in another agent." Rouge crossed her arms.

Commander Abraham raised his palms up, exposing them to the dark team defensively and willing to understand their point of view, "I am aware of that Agent Rouge; however, all squads are completely full and you two are the only ones who have an unoccupied space. And besides, you two are one of my high rated agents and with our new agent; he will be receiving the great experience with you and Shadow."

Rouge lightly rolled her eyes as she leaned onto her chair, "I guess, we'll have to stick with the rookie."

Shadow had simply nodded.

As for the Commander, he had quickly pulled his body out of the large chair as he escorted Shadow and Rouge to the front door, "Alright, now just so you know, the new agent will be outside of the front office. Good luck Agent Shadow and Agent Rouge."

Both of the allies had nodded their heads at their Commander, as the black hedgehog finally spoke, "Affirmative."

As both Shadow and Rouge walked towards the outside part of the Headquarters, they did not intend to even start a conversation. It felt completely awkward. They walked side by side, as Rouge had quickly glanced at her handsome structured friend, until Shadow caught her looking at him.

"So uh… this new guy, hope he doesn't get in our way during a mission." Rouge didn't know what to say to her comrade. Unlike her, Shadow kept his cool, he knew exactly what to do. He was going to do exactly what he told her what he was going to do: pretend as if nothing ever happened. Rouge put her hands to her back and looked down at her long white boots with pink hearts at the tip of her boots. She felt ashamed of herself to betray her closest friend in such a way. She never believed that she would feel this odd environment around him.

"Well I won't allow that to occur. To be honest with you, I only feel comfortable having you as a partner. I did feel comfortable with Omega, but he did need to hibernate at another location." Shadow said in a neutral tone.

Rouge's eyes had widened, not believing that the gloomy hedgehog would ever confess her something like this, "Really? Well, same here. I liked having the three of us together like the good times. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy working with you, but it seems to be different without Omega." Rouge's eyelids lowered, as her long bat ears did as well. She had completely forgotten about her other friend, Omega. She realized how much she had missed him. A lot of people just saw him as a robot, but she didn't; she saw life in him.

Once they had arrived to the exterior part of the Headquarters, there was a familiar male bat that was seen, "Wait a second. I think I know that guy?"

Both Shadow and Rouge began to walk towards the stranger, until he had turned around, facing his two new partners. Rouge's eyes widened, not believing that her new G.U.N. partner was the handsome male bat that she had bumped into yesterday. The grey bat formed a small smile on his beautifully shaped lips, paying attention to Rouge, "Hey, I didn't know that you were an agent?"

"Hey there handsome? I didn't expect to see you here. I'm guessing that you're the rookie." The white bat gave him a small wink, as she had received him with her contagious flirting. She placed one of her hands on her hips, as she lowered her head a bit, noticing her new good looking partner.

The grey bat chuckled, "Well, I guess you can say that. I don't think that we have been formally introduced. The name's Frank."

"I'm Rouge, nice to meet you." They gazed at each other, as Rouge concentrated at observing Frank's expressive aqua blue eyes.

Suddenly, a light cough was heard, distracting the two bats. Rouge let out a small giggle, "Oh I completely forgot. This is Shadow the Hedgehog."

Frank stretched out his arm, wanting to properly introduce himself to the gloomy hedgehog, "Hi, I'm Frank." As for Shadow, he gave him an unexpected glare, not keeping his eyes off of the grey bat. His arms were crossed like always, as his legs were also separated, "Hmph." The black hedgehog cocked his head to the side as he closed his eyes, "Just don't get in my way during a mission."

Shadow walked away rudely, not wanting to hear the pathetic conversation that Rouge and Frank were having. He was quite astonished about the fact that his female partner knew this guy. As he walked away, he stood behind the nearest wall, as he leaned against it with his back, crossing his legs and his arms. He just stood there, watching how Rouge would lightly push Frank's shoulder in a sensual way. For some reason, that bothered Shadow. He gritted his teeth together, attempting to control his temper. He unconsciously rotated his head side to side slowly, not accepting Rouge's flirtatious movements on another male.

Frank quickly glanced at the unsociable hedgehog, as he looked back at Rouge, "Are you friends with that guy?"

Rouge gave him a smile, as she giggled, "Yes he is, but don't worry about him. He's always like that with everyone. You'll get use to him."

Frank raised his eyebrow, attempting to ignore the death glares that he was receiving from Rouge's ally, "He seems very…aggressive and intimidating."

"Well, he can be but just don't bother him and you'll be fine." Rouge turned around, as she spotted Shadow staring at them. Her heart skipped, feeling the death glare that he was giving them. His eyes were full of rage, full of anger. She felt like she needed Frank in their squad, in order to avoid any inappropriate actions towards her longtime friend.

After what had occurred with her and Shadow, for some odd reason, she couldn't look him in the eye anymore. She felt ashamed of herself, she felt like she took gain of him, but they were both drunk; why did she feel so guilty? Frank could easily be a great distraction for the snow white bat.

"I see… I'm sorry for the blunt question but, how are you friends with him if his so closed with social life?"

Rouge's eyes softened, almost adding a bit of sparkle in her teal colored eyes, "We've been through a lot. And…"

Frank's fingers found Rouge's hands as he gave her a weak smile, "How about we go somewhere and eat. You can tell me more about you and your life."

Rouge lowered her eyelids, giving him a sensual look, "I'd be happy to."

As they walked out of the front door, they had left Shadow alone, standing there. Once they had left Shadow alone, he walked away, heading home. He opened his front door, as he entered the living room angrily. He slammed the front door, as he skated to his bedroom. His eyebrow let down a drip of sweat, feeling his clammy fingers rubbing against his gloved palm. He slowly walked to his bed, as he lied down. He placed his head against the smooth and soft pillow, trying to forget about the disturbing scene that he had witnessed with the fake bat and Rouge. He was still upset towards the unacceptable actions that Rouge was having with the grey idiot, as Shadow had referred him as. He slowly went off to sleep, as his eyes lids felt heavier, feeling a little exhausted from the long day at G.U.N.

Inside of a local ice cream shop, the two white and grey bats were sitting across from each other, as Rouge would let out small giggles from everything that Frank would say.

"But yes, Shadow and I have been through a lot. I can probably say that I'm the only person who Shadow can trust." She began to poke her chocolate ice cream with her plastic spoon.

As for Frank, he took a bit from his mint chocolate ice cream, "But he seems so hostile and bitter; it almost surprises me that he can trust anyone or have a friend."

Rouge let out a sigh, "Please, I promise you that Shadow is a great guy. It took me a while to get use to him, and I eventually became friends with him. Believe it or not, he does have a bit of humor in him. He's a caring, brave, respectful, and a loyal friend; I would never trade him for another best friend."

Frank analyzed Rouge's expressive words for Shadow. He couldn't tell if she was admiring Shadow as a friend or as something else. He instantly believed that Rouge was his kind of woman. He saw the bravery in her, he saw the strong and independent woman as well. He found that very attractive. But for some reason, he felt like her hedgehog friend that going to be in the way of wooing Rouge. He wasn't going to let a guy interfere with his purposes.

Frank's impression of Shadow left Rouge thinking, almost a bit upset by the way that he was expressing himself of her ally. She started to think that he was right; Shadow was too aggressive yet he still cared for others. Shadow was very unique, he was made unique. She was never going to find another guy like Shadow. To Rouge, Frank's a very handsome and charming guy, there is no doubt about that, but the fact that he would talk about Shadow in dreadful way was too much for her.

It was getting late and Frank had walked Rouge home. They stood outside of the front door, as they stared at each other's eyes. Rouge had to admit that she had a lot of fun and excitement with the rookie and almost came to believe that maybe it wasn't a bad idea to add him to the squad. Frank slowly reached for Rouge's slender hand, as he brought it near his lips. He pressed his thin lips against Rouge's soft hand, leaving a small kiss for her to remember.

Rouge lowered her eyelids slightly, finding his charms impressive, "Wow handsome, you know how to women fall for you."

'He's good but I'm better at this.' She formed a seductive smirk on her lips. Rouge scooted closer to the male bat's body, as she surrounded him with her slender arms, as she wrapped them around his neck. She began to lightly rub the side of her nose against his, hearing a small gasp running through Frank's lips.

Rouge ran her hand down to Frank's strong chest, "Thank you for today." She whispered in his ear, as she softly pressed her lips onto his cheek. The white bat moved away as she quickly opened her front door while she let out a giggle, "Good night darling. I'll see you at work."

Frank just stood there as he sighed dreamingly, "What a woman."


	5. Risky Change

The white bat walked into her neatly organized home, as she slowly flew towards her bedroom. She began to examine her large closet, looking for her usual loose blouse and shorts to sleep.

"Hmmm…...Ah, here they are. I need this beauty sleep." Once she had changed into to her "pajamas," she lied down on her bed, as her exquisite blue-green colored eyes were slowly being covered by her pale eyelids.

"Oh Shadow… please don't stop!" Rouge couldn't handle the extreme heat that was upon her cheeks. She lowered her eyelids, as she felt Shadow's tongue tugging onto the white bat's smooth neck. His hands began to roam around Rouge's back as she could feel her dress looser. Shadow thumbs slid inside of Rouge's dress, as he gripped his fingers to the pink dress, slowly pushing it down to her waist; revealing her beautiful upper body. Shadow surrendered the white bat with his arms, as he began to lightly rub his hands against her smooth and bare back. The black hedgehog's lips were placed against Rouge's naked shoulder, leaving small and sweet kisses, cruising towards her neck and down to her chest.

Rouge's chest began to move up and down consistently, caused by her heavy panting, "Mmm…keep going." She suddenly let out a breathless gasp, as she could feel her dark friend's wet tongue rubbing on her chest, as he reached for her breasts. Shadow's eyes were now focused on Rouge's exquisite teal ones, as he rested his forehead against hers. Rouge focused completed at his ruby colored eyes, feeling the heated passion that he was exposing to her. Shadow's bare hands traveled down to Rouge's curvy waist, as he pulled her against his body. He finally crushed his wet lips upon Rouge's sweet ones, tasting their sweet and bitter flavored liquored saliva.

Rouge began to sweat intensively with her eyes closed. She moved her head to the side as she panted harder, gripping her slender fingers into her satin sheets, almost wrinkling them, "Shadow…" She lightly whispered. Rouge quickly sat up from her soft bed; with her eyes shot wide opened, realizing that it was just a dream, as she was still panting. She placed her warm hands upon her forehead, trying to calm herself down from the intense dream.

"What the hell was I dreaming?" Rouge had lightly whispered, attempting to get rid of the erotic scenes out of her mind. She pressed her hand against her uncontrollable chest, as she threw her head back to her wrinkled pillow. She didn't know what to think about her sex dream with Shadow. Rouge closed her eyes once more as the sudden images of her handsome friend and her sharing a passionate kiss.

"No! This can't be! I have to find a way to ignore this feeling. Shadow and I cannot have an affair, we can't have a relationship, we can't have anything; we're just… friends." The white bat lowered her eyelids, not knowing if she was disappointed by the fact that Shadow was not the type of guy that agrees with sharing romantic excitements. At some point, the flirting that she managed to have with Shadow was not just because of any gain that she would have for her selfish needs; it was natural to her. When she would flirt with any man; whether if it was Sonic or Knuckles, it was for her personal goals, but with Shadow, she had no goals that would relate to her jewelry, she had those sensational movements with the dark hedgehog because there was a time where she had grown a small crush on Shadow.

Later on, she decided that perhaps he wasn't worth the wait. He would never change his mind about exposing romantic feelings for a female, especially if it was his best friend. Rouge had suddenly decided to take Shadow's advice: only business when it came to their government work or anything that would associate them together. She was the kind of person that would never give up on something or someone until she would succeed,however; this was the first time that she felt like she needed to give up. She felt the need to give up on having a romantic interest with Shadow. Rouge knew that he was never going to change; he is the kind of person that is going to stick with his brooding and grumpiness self.

The white bat still cares for the gloomy hedgehog, and infrequently flirted with Shadow, or at least tried to not flirt with him, but for some reason, she still felt somewhat of spark whenever she would touch his shoulder or his strong biceps. Whenever Shadow would rescue her, and when he would grip her near his body, her heart would begin to race. She definitely felt the tension with him, but she knew that she had to ignore her desires. When Rouge would attempt to make a move on her dark friend, Shadow would immediately scold her or just ignore her flirtatious actions. Rouge was up for a challenge but had then realized that maybe he wasn't her kind of guy.

Rouge had slowly closed her eyes, as her eyelids would unconsciously lower. She kept on having dreams of her and Shadow, but the images were not as explicit as the first time. She would have images of their most memorable moments. Suddenly, she dreamt about the first time that she had met Shadow. She was upside down, as she was hiding from Dr. Eggman and Shadow, listening about their plan about dominating Earth, but once her eyes had met his, she believed that he looked threatening and that he was going to be trouble.

Her instant thought was, "I'm not going to trust him. He's up to no good." She didn't care for his safety at first, she didn't care for Shadow's emotions until she had discovered about the tragic scenes of Dr. Gerald Robotnik and his friend Maria. That was the time when she felt utterly sorry for the black and red hedgehog. She acted like she didn't care about his past or him, but she did. She remembered the first time that she laid eyes on the hedgehog, and remembered how much he would glance and gaze at her. She would turn her head to Shadow's direction and give him a flirty wink accompanied with a small smile, as he would return a smirk. She always wondered why he would stare at her, but it didn't matter to Rouge at that time. Rouge also had images of the loss of her best friend when he stopped the Eclipse Cannon. The moment that the blue hedgehog told Rouge that he didn't make it, she felt as if time had stopped and so did her rhythmic heartbeat. She didn't want to say the word "dead," almost feeling a tightening in her chest.

She dreamt about all of her emotional moments with Shadow until the final scene was Shadow and herself treasure hunting. That was her ultimate dream: treasure hunting around the world. Suddenly, the white bat heard an irritating alarm clock, "BEEP, BEEP,BEEP, BEEP." She shook her head side to side, as she began to squint her eyes, not wanting to wake up early; however, she did have a small mission with Shadow and Frank. She didn't know if she was looking forward for this mission, but all she knew was that it was going to be very interesting.

Rouge finally gave up; throwing her tan legs up the air, as she quickly shifted them to the side of the bed. Her fingers had curled, making the tip of her fingers squeeze against her palm, as she slammed the button of the alarm clock, "Okay, I'm up! Just shut up already."

She did her usual routine, as she picked out her usual skin tight jumpsuit outfit. Once she was done getting ready for work, she made herself a cup of coffee, finding a solution to her sleepy mood. Her glossed lips reached for the steamy brown colored beverage, as the steam would sway and dance upward. Rouge began to think about her dream of Shadow, as she narrowed her eyes realizing that she was starting to remember having sex with her best friend. She didn't know if that was worse; she didn't know if it was a good thing to know the exact detailed scenes or if she should have just not remembered. One thing that she did know was that her curiosity was gone now; every night she would think about their drunken night and attempt to guess any conclusions until she found out.

How was she sure that what she dreamt about was what had occurred a few nights ago? Once she had woken up from the intensive dream, she felt alive. Rouge felt the electrifying sensation around her body when she remembered Shadow's hands exploring her beautifully sculptured anatomy. It felt as if it had happened just last night. In her heart, she knew that she began to regain her drunken memory.

Rouge took a deep breath, as she lowered her eyelids, "I have to ignore these mixed emotions. I don't know how, but I will get over Shadow." All of a sudden, Frank was present in her thoughts, "If I have to flirt with another guy to keep my friendship with that damn hedgehog, then I will."

She quickly walked towards the front door as she slammed it.

Shadow and Frank were inside of the front office with the uncomfortable silence, waiting for the beautiful female bat to arrive. The black and red hedgehog, as usual, just stood with his legs completely separated, with his arms crossed, watching Frank's every move.

Frank would sometimes glance at the threatening hedgehog, but for some reason he wasn't afraid of him. Sure he was the Ultimate Life Form, but he didn't care. What mattered to him was the goddess-like treasure huntress and his job.

Suddenly, the large glassed door had opened, as the two pair of ears had perked, hearing Rouge's rhythmic clicking of her metaled-like heels. She placed her hands on her hips and looked at both the grey bat and the black and red hedgehog, as she gave both of them a smile, "Well, let's get going boys!"

As she walked towards the front door, going outside, Shadow and Frank began to follow her, "So what's our mission?" Shadow asked with a neutral tone.

Rouge turned her head towards Shadow, "There's trouble going on the south of Station Square. There was a shooting and over thirty people were assassinated. We must investigate who were the criminals."

Shadow nodded his head, approving the mission, as Frank was just listening to her.

Once they had arrived to Southern Station Square, many bodies were lying down on the floor. Many people were stained with a great amount of blood, as they unconsciously had their eyes completely closed. Rouge's eyes widened not believing the chaos that the unidentified criminals had made. She hated seeing recent dead people because she knew that she was able to save them from any harm, but she wasn't present at that certain moment.

She lowered her eyelids, as she saw a little girl crying in the arms of her father, trying to calm her down, watching her mother's lifeless body. Rouge suddenly felt a warm hand on her bare shoulder, as she turned around spotting a handsome grey bat, "It'll be okay Rouge. Trust me."

Rouge gave Frank a weak smile, "I know, but we must find these bastards quickly."

Shadow began to wonder around the abandoned bank, as he spotted about 5 suspicious men going upstairs, "Hey! Stop!" Shadow began to skate towards the 5 males with masked faces as they made it outside of the rooftop of the building. Rouge and Frank flew behind Shadow, attempting to catch up with the suspects.

Once the three G.U.N. agents had made it to the rooftop, they began attacking the criminals. Shadow jumped up, as he brought his hand up in the air and threw it across their bodies, "Chaos Spear!" One of the bank robbers fell to the ground, as he could feel his wound in his leg that Shadow had created. Rouge spotted one of the criminals getting away as he jumped to the next building's rooftop. She spread her wings, preparing herself to fly across the neighbored building. As she was flying, she picked out a thick and strong lasso, as she threw it towards the target. Before she would even throw it, she felt a solid object hit her wings, as she lost her balance, "Ah!"

Shadow and Frank's heads had quickly turned towards the other side of the building, noticing the fall of their female comrade.

Both of the male G.U.N. agents screamed out her name, "Rouge!"

Shadow skated towards the tip of the building, as he jumped out. He reached his gloved white hand to touch her slender fingers, attempting to rescue her, as he unexpectedly saw Frank fly towards the white bat, as he caught her safely in his arms. Shadow began to hover towards the ground with his white air shoes, following Frank and Rouge.

Frank kneeled with one of his knees, trying to see if Rouge was okay. Rouge opened her eyes, exposing her beautiful teal colored eyes. She gave Frank a small smile, "Thank you Frank." She placed her warm hand upon Frank's muzzle, as he returned a weak smile, "I was just worried that something was going to happen to you."

Shadow just stood beside the two of them with his arms crossed. He couldn't believe that Frank had saved her. He would usually rescue Rouge from any danger. He felt anger and protectiveness; he had no clue if he was angry at Rouge or Frank. Frank for being a fool and a fake, and Rouge for flirting with a guy that she barely even knew. He recently felt rejected by Rouge; he felt like she had stopped talking to him as a friend. All he knew was that he didn't feel comfortable with having a new partner. He preferred just having Rouge around.

Just him and Rouge alone.

Once Rouge had stood on her own two feet, she looked at Shadow and smiled at him, "Thanks for the attempt Shadow but if it wasn't for Frank, I could have ended up in the hospital."

Shadow just turned around and glanced up to the roof, "We need to catch the other two criminals that managed to escape." For some reason, he felt a knot on his throat for hearing Rouge say that Frank was her hero for the day. He just wanted to protect her, but Frank was not a hero; he was just lucky for having a moment to be a hero. He didn't know if it bothered him to see Rouge being rescued by another person, or if it was just that Rouge began to admire a worthless male bat. He didn't know if he was going to last that much of time in keeping the hatred feelings towards Frank.


	6. Unexplained Sparks

"Let go of me bitch!" One of the criminals who had escaped had their hands behind their back, while Rouge would roughly press the male's body against the thick wall.

"Shut up! Keep calling me a bitch and I'll crunch that pretty face of yours against the wall." The white bat got her communicator still not letting go of the crook, "This is Rouge. We have captured all of the fled suspects. Please bring back up to transport them to prison."

A strong male voice was heard from Rouge's communicator, "Affirmative Agent Rouge. Back up is now being sent."

"Thank you Commander Abraham."

Shadow had the other escaped criminal, as for Frank, he had to go back to the G.U.N. Headquarters to a meeting for new agents. When Shadow had heard that the grey bat had to leave the mission, he felt a lot better. Shadow felt a lot more comfortable with the mission now. Shadow was not able to handle and ignore his cocky smile or his arrogant behavior; he didn't like anything about him. He even believed that he was worse than Sonic's self-confidence. But what mattered right now was that he was working with much of tranquility and harmony.

Suddenly, the G.U.N. sirens were heard from afar, as they began to get closer to the dark team's position, seeing the aggressive car's wheels rub hardly against the wet street, making an unexpected stop. The front door had swiftly opened, exposing a tall middle aged man with grey hair and multi colored eyes, "Good work Shadow and Rouge. You two captured the offenders faster than I had expected."

Rouge let out a giggle, "Well you know how we work. You did say that we were one of your best agents, which is no surprise."

Commander Abraham gave Rouge a small smile, finding her confidence very high and impressive, "Well yes, that is correct." Commander Abraham turned around, giving his troops a signal, "Boys, come and take these two."

Shadow and Rouge handed over the two arrested criminals to the soldiers, as they watched them being sealed in the celled van.

"Very well then. I will leave you two alone. Oh, and don't forget that you must send me a report of the mission. I am excepting a report from each of you."

"Don't worry about that. We know what to do." Rouge gave him a simple nod, as well did Shadow.

As soon as the Commander had left, Rouge turned her head towards Shadow's direction. Shadow attempted to have no eye contact, as he moved his head to the side, with his arms crossed. Rouge slowly walked towards Shadow, as she placed one of her hands on her hips.

'Just act normal Rouge. Keep your cool. It's just Shadow you're talking to.' Rouge thought.

"You were pretty impressive back there Shadow." Rouge gave him a small smile, hoping that he wouldn't ignore her like always. The dark hedgehog moved his eyes towards Rouge's teal colored pools.

Shadow had given her a simple nod, "We need to head back to the Headquarters and start on the report." Shadow began to walk ahead, leaving Rouge behind. The white bat just rolled her eyes, "How do I always deal with that damn hedgehog?" She slowly flew towards her ally, as they both had quickly made it to their offices.

Once they had arrived to the G.U.N. Headquarters, there he was… Frank.

Shadow's eye pupils narrowed, as he had spotted the grey bat. Rouge's lips curled, as she saw her G.U.N. partner in front of her, "Frank! How was the meeting?"

The grey bat walked towards the beautiful huntress, "Hey! Well, it was pretty boring; I'll admit that, but what about you? Did you capture the guys that had escaped?"

"Of course we did, but I couldn't do it without Shadow, that's for sure." Rouge turned around, as her eyes were set on her hedgehog friend. He had his arms crossed, not keeping his bloody red eyes away from Frank.

"Shadow? You okay?" Rouge arched her eye brow, observing how Shadow's eyes would at times twitch whenever he would see Frank, while his lips would unconsciously quiver. He would lightly sweat, as the drip of dampness would hang from his brow, dripping to his muzzle.

"I'm fine." Shadow turned around, facing the other side of the building.

Frank reached for Rouge's slender fingers, getting all of her attention, "Rouge, I just want to ask you something."

The white bat gave him a nod, "Sure."

"Okay," The grey bat took a deep breath, "You're a great woman and I really like you, and uh.. how can I say this? Would you like to go out some time?"

Shadow's closed eyes were shot wide opened, not believing that the grey idiot, as he would refer him as, would have the nerve to ask his friend out on a date. Shadow's gloved hands began to shake, as his heart beat was racing faster than ever. Shadow clenched his teeth against one another, trying to control his temper and not creating any dramatic scene.

Rouge was caught off guard; she didn't know what to think, until she remembered her goal, 'If I have to flirt with another guy to keep my friendship with that damn hedgehog, then I will.' There was no doubt about Frank's great personality, good looks, and charms, but she wasn't as sure about accepting his offer to a date.

Rouge gave him a small smile, "Sure why not. How about you come over to Club Rouge on Thursday?"

Shadow whispered to himself; a whisper that he could barely hear, "She accepted his date proposal?"

"Alright, sounds good to me. I'll see you until then." Frank returned her the smile.

Once Shadow turned his head to their direction, they had disappeared. The black hedgehog began to walk towards his office, in the need to occupy his mind from something else. He suddenly heard a familiar female voice behind him; a voice that sounded so sweet and pleasant, "Shadow?"

He turned around, seeing his gorgeous bat friend. He crossed his arms, watching her every move, "Yes?"

"Frank told me if I wanted to write my part of the report with him, but I honestly don't want to. Could I do it with you?"

Shadow looked at her lovely emerald colored eyes with a hint of blue. Those eyes of hers would sparkle even in her sleep, "Uh… I suppose I wouldn't mind."

Rouge gave him a small smile, as she began to walk towards Shadow's limited spaced office, having Shadow follow her footsteps. As she opened the door, her long gloved fingers found the light switch, exposing the small office. It wasn't as big as the Commander's office, but to Shadow, it was sufficient space to work. He would infrequently visit his office because he would usually write his reports at his condo. The white bat walked around his workspace, observing every inch that was covered with work and personal pictures. She slowly walked to a small corner where she found an old fashioned black and white picture of his adoptive family: Professor Gerald Robotnik and his friend Maria. The little blonde haired girl had one hand on her grandfather's shoulder with a sweet smile. Rouge had then glanced at a hidden picture.

It was a picture of Omega, Rouge, and Shadow together. They were in a reunion with the President, celebrating their victory in stopping Mephiles from destroying the past. Omega usually never had any negative or positive facial movements, but Rouge knew that he was very happy on that day. He was with his closest friends and rejoicing the day of serenity. Rouge had her arms around Shadow's neck, pointing at the camera, trying to make him at least smile.

Her lips had naturally curled into a sweet smile, remembering that certain day. She remembered that she managed to get a smirk out of Shadow's lips when the photographer immediately took the picture, knowing that it was going to be one of the few times that Shadow would even smile for a camera. Rouge let out a little giggle remembering how Shadow was caught off guard when Rouge had voluntarily wrapped her arms around his neck. It was amusing and tender at the same time, seeing Shadow's tan muzzle having a light shade of blush.

She unconsciously ran her finger tips across the frame, wishing that she could relive that moment.

"Getting a little comfortable, are we?" Rouge heard Shadow's raspy and unique voice.

She turned around with a surprised look on her face. She had completely forgotten about Shadow's presence, "Sorry Shadow. I just got a bit curious."

Rouge's lips were formed into a sly smirk, "You're not hiding anything, are you?"

Shadow turned his head to the side, looking at the blank floor, "Why would I?"

The black and red hedgehog glanced at the couple of pictures that she kept on observing. He knew that she was looking at his two most prized and memorable pictures. They were the four people that he mostly cared about. He promised himself that he was going to conserve those two pictures for as long as he could. After Maria's death, he knew that he was going to be alone in Earth. He knew that the Professor and Maria were the going to be the only people to understand his way of being, but he never believed that he would put his past behind and reunite his hope of family and affection with Rouge and Omega. He sometimes asked himself: what would happen if I didn't have Rouge and Omega? One thing that he did promise himself was that he was going to protect his friends' just like he did with Maria and the Professor, but Shadow knew that he needed to set strict boundaries to his two closest friends. He had no choice but to ignore any affection that Rouge would demonstrate. Omega usually would never expose any feelings to Shadow, which didn't worry the gloomy hedgehog. What worried him was his cherished main ally: Rouge. For some reason, he knew that his presence had affected her very much. Rouge had changed his life, as much as he had affected hers. Rouge has showed much of fondness to him, but he had to reject it in order to protect her.

It seemed as if he had taken care of those two pictures as if it were his treasures. They were both neatly organized next to desk. Rouge had gracefully placed them at its' designated area. She took a chair near Shadow's desk chair.

"Alright, let's start on this stupid report. I already want to go home." Rouge had unsurprisingly, crossed her long legs, waiting patiently for Shadow to sit next to her.

Shadow walked towards his chair, as he turned on his computer. He opened one of his drawers, searching for two files that they needed to fill out, handing one to the white bat.

"Thanks. We need to specify the scene at the bank."

Shadow had given her a simple nod, as he began to type rapidly, filling out the mandatory document. Rouge told him what to type, while Shadow would follow along.

As Shadow was typing, they both ended up in silence, only hearing the speedy clicking of the computer keys. Shadow was just staring blankly at the bright computer screen, as Rouge's eyes were glued to Shadow's striking appearance. She always knew that Shadow was a very attractive guy, but she believed that he looked ten times handsomer at that moment.

The white bat shook her head, realizing that she was doing it again, but she couldn't help it.

"So, I forgot to tell you that I got a date with-"

Shadow had interrupted his colleague, "Frank. I know."

"Well, yes. How did you know?"

"I was behind you, do you not recall?

"Apparently…"

"Hmph." Shadow quickly rolled his eyes, remembering Frank's way of asking Rouge out on a date. 'Kiss ass.' He thought.

Rouge arched her eyebrow, "Is there a problem?" She then crossed her arms defensively.

"No, not at all. Why would you ask that?" Shadow stopped typing, concentrating on Rouge and not on the report.

Rouge's body stiffened, "Be-Because you seem a bit tense when I talk about Frank."

"Do you actually believe that I give a damn about that grey bat? He could jump off a cliff for all I care."

Rouge gave him a glare, "What are you trying to say with that, Shadow? Frank is a great guy; I don't see why he bothers you so much."

'Because he got the balls to propose you a date and flatter you with compliments to an attempt of flirtation and a possible romantic bond.' He thought once more, "I don't think this concerns you." Shadow turned around, fully concentrating on the report again.

A few hours had past, specifically midnight. Both Shadow and Rouge were asleep, as Shadow's light snoring was clearly heard. They were both in very comfortable positions, as Rouge's body was against Shadow's, having one of her hands on top of Shadow's irresistible chest, and the other arm wrapped around his torso. Her fingers would lightly clench onto Shadow's skin, seeming as if she didn't want to let go. Shadow had one of his arms enclosed around Rouge's curvy waist, as his warm cheek was upon Rouge's temple.

Somehow, some way, they both ended up in each other's arms asleep. It was now seven in the morning and Shadow raised his black eyelids, exposing his ruby colored eyes. He felt something heavy on his chest until he realized that he had accidentally fallen asleep in his office, working on the obligatory report. Shadow had looked down to his chest spotting an exquisite ivory bat snuggled upon his furred chest. Shadow's eyes widened, not believing in the current position in which he was in. He was intelligent enough to not move a muscle, knowing that Rouge could wake up at any moment. His heart began to race, as he could feel Rouge's body moving slowly. At first, he thought that she was already going to wake up but she had then tightened her embrace around Shadow's torso while sleeping.

Shadow was very anxious and edgy, but somehow his body managed to relax and feel comfortable once Rouge had cuddled her head on her ally's white patch chest fur. Suddenly, a light knock was heard outside of his front door. Shadow started to hesitate, quickly trying to remove his bat friend away from his body; however, he still achieved the effort to no wake her up. He stood up, walking to the door, as he encircled his fingers, surrounding the cold door knob by twisting it. Commander Abraham Tower had replaced the image of the dark wooden door for his appearance. He always stood tall, with his back completely straight and his hand behind his back.

"Shadow, I never thought that you'd arrive so early to work." The Commander had given him a peculiar look.

"With complete honesty, I over slept here, working on the report." Shadow didn't want to completely open the door; not wanting to expose Rouge's sleeping self to his boss.

Commander Abraham arched his eye brow, keeping a pause as he analyzed Shadow's face. Shadow had one of the great qualities of keeping hidden information. He knew how to keep a straight face and to not have a disbelieving look on his face.

"Very well then. Carry on." He had then walked away, minding his own business. Shadow had rapidly closed the door, turning his body to his desk.

Rouge was not where she was a few minutes ago; she was standing beside him, with her arms crossed, "Who was that?"

"Commander Abraham."

"Oh, well, it seems we have over slept. I better get going." Rouge opened the front door, until she stopped walking. She turned around and gave Shadow an unexpected embrace. Rouge wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck, as the dark hedgehog was caught by surprise. He didn't return her embrace, leaving his arms to his sides; however, he could smell Rouge's sweet scent of perfume: he couldn't help but inhale and devour her aroma.

"And thanks for the help on the report, Shadow. The good thing is that we finished it." Her face was facing Shadow's, with her arms still around Shadow's neck. They stood in complete silence, as they were fully concentrating on each other's eyes.

Rouge had let go of her ally, "I'll see you around." As she finally walked out of his office.

Shadow had also exited his small workplace, needing a bit of fresh air. His eyes had then spotted his self – proclaimed rival: Frank. Shadow began to rapidly walk towards the grey bat wanting to have a word with him.


	7. New Affection

Frank was checking in as he swiped his small card into an automatic machine. He looked up, feeling a strange presence in front of him. The grey bat brought his head up, eyeing the serious and moody black hedgehog. Shadow had his arms crossed, with a defensive expression on his face. Frank gave him a smirk as he arched his right eyebrow, "Good morning, Shadow."

Shadow went straight down to his purpose, "We need to talk."

Frank eyed him once more, "About what? A mission?" The grey bat had a feeling that his G.U.N. partner didn't want to talk about any mission of some sort.

"No. It has to do with Rouge."

Frank's eyes had widened for a second, until he lowered his eyelids with a frown on his lips, "What about Rouge?"

Shadow closed his eyes as he shifted his head to the side, "I overheard your proposal to inviting her to a date." Shadow's bloody red eyes were now revealed, watching Frank's every move. He began to walk closer, closing their distance, almost making Frank feel a bit intimidated. Shadow focused his threatening eyes onto Frank's crystal blue ones, as the black and red hedgehog let out a hostile whisper, "I am only going to state this once. If you ever try to disrespect her as a woman or destroy her emotions, then I will take this situation as a personal issue. And if it means to break you into pieces, so then it will be."

Frank's eyes were focused onto Shadow's, almost feeling his hands shaking, feeling a bit of a sweat drop sliding down his neck. He then gave him a daring look, "That won't happen. I would never break her heart. She's too beautiful to let go of."

Shadow's heart started to beat faster, feeling a bit uncontrollable hearing Frank's loving words for Rouge. He couldn't take it anymore, he knew that he was about to explode but he was much smarter than that. He knew that he needed to relax and except Rouge's possible companion. As much as he hated the idea of Rouge dating, he knew that he needed to stop interfering in her life and let her be a woman.

He gave Frank a simple nod, as he casually crossed his arms, "Very well." Shadow rudely walked away leaving the dumbfounded grey bat alone. Frank's eyebrows were brought together, clenching and gritting his teeth together, "Damn hedgehog."

Rouge was sitting on her bed, brushing her short snow white hair. She suddenly began to have images of her gloomy ally. Her lips had unconsciously formed into a sweet smile, remembering last night in Shadow's office. His voice began to ring inside her head, remembering the tense conversation that they had about her date with Frank.

'Do you actually believe that I give a damn about that grey bat? He could jump off a cliff for all I care.'

'What are you trying to say with that, Shadow? Frank is a great guy; I don't see why he bothers you so much.'

'I don't think this concerns you.'

She lowered her eyelids, remembering how uncomfortable Shadow was getting when she said that she liked Frank. Rouge had then gasped loudly, thinking that he could possibly be jealous. The white bat then laughed, rolling her eyes, "Oh goodness Rouge, you and your ridiculous thoughts. Shadow would be the last person on Earth to even come close to being jealous."

She hated Shadow sometimes. Even if he didn't realize it, he would try to annoy her with his constant negative comments about others, especially if he was offending people whom she liked very much. She would always attempt to avoid his deleterious attitude and not argue with him, but at times he would leave her with no choice.

Rouge got up from her bed, as she swinged her long tan legs to the side of her bed. She decided to not go to work, feeling a bit soar from the mission and sleeping in Shadow's office didn't help much either. She then remembered again her night with Shadow in his office. She remembered working on their report but she had randomly woken up with an aching neck, knowing that she slept wrong on the uncomfortable chair. Rouge brought her long sleeved hand, placing it to the back of her neck, as she began to lightly rub her fingers against her smooth skin.

"Geez…last night was not my night."

She walked towards the living room, getting comfortable as she began to watch her favorite reality show.

Shadow was in his office researching on the current case of the bank robbery. He stared blankly at the computer screen, as he read Frank's report. He then remembered Rouge's body resting against his well-developed anatomy. He remembered feeling how her fingers would grip onto his skin, feeling her tightening her embrace. He didn't know what the feeling was; his stomach would feel tense, his heart began to race, yet he liked that feeling and he didn't know why.

Every single time that Rouge would be around him, he tried his very best to ignore any flirtatious behavior, but he has recently had a hard time, almost to a point where it was one of the greatest challenges to keep his feelings hidden. He couldn't keep up with this woman. He couldn't help but at times stare at her natural beauty when she doesn't look at him. Shadow shook his head, realizing that he went off thinking about useless things again. He began to read Frank's report; Commander Abraham Tower told him to make sure that the new G.U.N. agent gets his duties done correctly. The black and red hedgehog naturally rolled his eyes, finding it quite ridiculous that he had to babysit Frank with his reports.

Suddenly, his personal cell phone began to beep. Shadow eyed his cell phone seeing how it would slide by itself because of its aggressive vibration. His white gloved fingers reached for the talkative device, seeing the caller ID, as it clearly said, "Rouge."

Shadow pushed the green button, allowing him to hear her sweet voice ringing in his triangular ear, "Yes, what is it?" He responded in a neutral tone.

Rouge's light giggle was heard clearly, "Hey there, handsome? I was just bored and was wondering what you were doing."

Shadow just rolled his eyes, 'What am I going to do with this girl?'

"You always seem to call me at a bad time, especially when I am on duty."

Rouge lowered her eyelids, leaving a frown on her lips, "Hmph! Well then I'll leave you alone Mr. 'I don't want to talk you anyone'. I'll talk to you later Shadow; sorry if I interrupted you."

Rouge crossed her arms, not clear about her emotions. She didn't know if she was angry at Shadow for being so straight forward or if she was angry at herself for calling her ally for no apparent reason.

"Why did I call Shadow?" She raised her eyebrow, still attempting to think of reason why she called her gloomy friend. She then smiled, thinking that those short seconds of Shadow talking, were golden to her. She felt the need to listen to his raspy and attractive vocals. Whenever she would hear his rough and heavy voice, she would feel weak to her knees just listening to it. A lot of people found Shadow's voice intimidating and frightening but to her, Shadow's voice was beautiful and perfect. Rouge rested her head against the cushioned couch and sighed heavily.

Shadow could hear the constant beeping, knowing that she had already hung up; he threw his phone to his desk and focused his bloody red eyes onto the bright white screen. He tapped his ten fingers onto the keyboard keys, but had suddenly stopped. He didn't like acting in such a closed manner with his best friend but he knew that he did that for the right reasons. He promised to protect her from any harm, he promised to defend her from any injustice, but he didn't know if he could promise to give her the warm friendship. He knew that he wasn't the perfect person, and he sure didn't feel like it, but he tries in many different ways to show his affection towards Rouge.

The Next Day…

Rouge fluttered her eyelashes, exposing her shiny and exquisite blue-green eyes. They shined brighter as the sun rays collapsed onto her face. She glanced up at her alarm clock seeing how late it was, "Five in the afternoon? I have never overslept at this late hour." She got up from her nap feeling a lot better. She had the day off and realized that she needed to clean up her condo. Once she was done cleaning up her condo, she accidentally fell asleep on her bed. The huntress then gasped, "Tonight I have a date with Frank! I haven't gotten ready and I don't even know what I'm going to wear."

She flew rapidly to her bathroom and had taken her precious time on her bath. To her, her baths felt like heaven. She would close her eyes and feel relaxed. She would forget about everything and anything. It was "Rougey time" and no one was going to ruin her 30 minute bath. She would use various light scented ointments and body gel, in order to smell unique.

Rouge walked out of her private bathroom with her short bath robe and eyed her closet. As she walked towards her large closet, she spotted the beautiful pink cocktail dress that she wore a few days ago when Shadow and she were celebrating Friendship Appreciation Day. Her eyelids lowered remembering their night. She had completely closed her eyes, having flashbacks of their night. Her heart began to beat faster as she remembered Shadow's strong hands around her waist, receiving passionate kisses down to her neck. She tightened her eye lids and reopened them, wanting to erase that part of the past. What mattered right now was her date with Frank.

The huntress grabbed the pink cock tail dress, taking the final decision of wearing the beautiful and daring dress.

Once she had gotten ready, she heard a light knock on her door as she yelled loudly, "I'm coming! Just give me a sec!"

She curled her hair with her index fingers, making her last final touches to her make up. Rouge flew quickly to her front door. Before opening the door, she took a deep breath and replaced the dull image of the dark wooden door for a handsome grey bat. He had a black suit on with a light blue shirt on with no tie. On one of his hands, he had gripped his fingers onto a dozen of red roses. Rouge was quite impressed; she thought that he looked very handsome and spiffy. She gave him a small smile as her eyes sparkled, "Hi there!"

Frank stretched his arm with the beautiful roses, "These are for you Rouge. And may I say that you look gorgeous tonight. I mean you always look beautiful but tonight, you look rather exquisite like the roses." He reached for her freed hand as his gloved fingers touched hers, lightly kissed her phalanges, pressing his well-shaped lips onto her skin.

He raised his head, seeing Rouge lightly blush, "Thank you Frank. You're very sweet. Um, shall we get going?"

Frank grabbed her arm and tangled it with his formally, "Of course."

Once they had arrived to Club Rouge, which was not even five minutes of a distance, the entire club was completely different. There was no loud music, yet romantic slow songs. It was a Thursday, which meant that it was "Lover's Night." There were faded lights, where it was still dark but in a romantic way. They were both escorted to a table and they both began to talk about themselves. There were laughs and they would stare at each others eyes. Rouge actually liked Frank. She never realized what great of a man he was. He was almost perfect. Frank was the kind of guy that she was attracted to, there was no doubt that she found Frank attractive.

A song began to play, called, "Amor del Bueno." Frank looked at Rouge as he gotten up. He offered her his hand, "You want to dance?"

Rouge as caught off guard, with her eyes widened, but then she lowered them with a smile, "Sure." Frank led them to the dance floor, accompanied with other couples in close embraces. Frank placed his hands onto Rouge's waist, as Rouge placed her hands around Frank's neck. They looked at each other, exchanging smiles, "You're pretty good at this, aren't you?

Frank gave her a flirtatious smile, "You're not bad yourself."

Rouge giggled as she closed their distance, by placing her body upon his. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She could smell his fainted scented cologne. Frank lightly brought her closer to him, as his arms had surrounded her body. Rouge could feel their tension and his passion; she was in the mood.

Was she falling for Frank? Maybe…

Shadow was sitting on one of the separated stools, taking a couple of drinks. He had nothing to do for the night, and decided to go to Cub Rouge. He usually never went out to drink after Rouge had showed him how to drink, especially when it came to clear his mind from something. He wanted to forget about everything with taking a couple of shots. He usually didn't enjoy going to clubs because of their loudness, but tonight was somewhat quiet and calm. He didn't like the idea of seeing various couples, but he just ignored them. He turned his head towards the crowd and spotted two familiar people.

The black and red hedgehog arched one of his eyebrows, "Is that who I think it is?"

His pupils had dilated, seeing how close they were to each other as they were dancing. He turned around trying to hide himself from the two bats. He had no idea that tonight was their date. Rouge never informed him about it because he didn't permit her to do so; he didn't want know anything about it, but he never thought that it was going to be in Club Rouge. He lowered his eyelids seeing how Rouge would stare at him with a passionate gaze. Her eyes could easily show the attraction that she had for Frank. He knew that he wasn't going to interfere; he wasn't going to ruin Rouge's life, he isn't that kind of person.

He eyed then once more. He saw that she was wearing the same exact dress that she had on the night that he was with her. She still looked beautiful, if not more attractive than the night at her condo. Shadow turned around to spot his drink, "I'm pleased for you, Rouge." He had lightly whispered.

Why did it hurt him to see her wearing the same pink dress tonight?

He glanced at them once more, but they were gone.

Frank had escorted Rouge back to her condo. They were both standing in front of her door step. They look at each other with a romantic gaze. Rouge observed Frank's icy blue eyes; they looked so kind and passionate. She wrapped her arms around Frank's neck, wanting to embrace him once more, "Thank you so much for the fun night. I actually enjoyed it."

They took a small distance to look at each other. Frank had his hands around Rouge's curvy waist, "It was nothing. I also enjoyed your company."

They both stopped talking feeling their lust for their physical attraction. Frank brought his face closer to hers, as his nose rubbed her cheekbone. Rouge lightly gasped, feeling the spark going through her body. She lowered her eyelids, "You look beautiful Rouge." Frank lightly whispered.

The white bat was at a loss of words. All she did was enclose their distance as she lightly touched her soft lips against Frank's indulgent ones. It started with a tender and light kiss, until Frank deepened their kiss. His tongue begged for Rouge's entrance, as she gladly accepted. Rouge moaned, feeling Frank's tongue wrestling with her tongue.

They finally broke their kiss, as they breathed heavily. Frank smiled and whispered, "Wow…"


	8. Recover

Rouge gazed into Frank's blue eyes, feeling his passionate environment. She wrapped her arms around his neck; bringing him closer to her, as they closed their distance. Rouge could feel his warm breath staining against her hot and semi damp skin. Frank eagerly enclosed his strong arms around the white bat's hips, not getting enough of her flawless body. Rouge rejoined her lips with Frank's, wanting to feel that unattainable spark and the hunger for their desire. Rouge's gloved hands had slowly slithered down to Frank's hard chest, as she began to caress the small part of his upper chest that his clothes didn't cover.

Rouge had completely closed her eyes, enjoying every second of their long kiss. She was utterly focused on the overwhelming feeling of Frank's irresistible thin lips. Those lips reminded her of a certain friend's lips. She unexpectedly began to have images of Shadow, as she began to visualize Shadow in Frank's current position. She wanted to feel Shadow's hands roaming around her body. She wanted to taste his tongue and soft lips. She wanted to caress his chest, just like she was doing to Frank's chest. The white bat had then whispered her best friend's name in her head, "Shadow…"

She widely opened her eyes, as her pupils began to lightly shake. She slowly removed herself away from her date, and looked at him, giving him a sweet smile, "Maybe we should take it slow. Sorry…"

Frank returned her a cocky smile, "It's quite alright. Don't worry; I'm not that kind of guy." His fingers had tangled with hers, as he had raised her hand near with mouth, leaving a tender kiss on her hand as his thumb began to lightly caress her soft skin, "I wasn't planning on doing anything to you; I'm a good sport."

Rouge blinked at few times, as she let out a small giggle, "Yes. Thank you for understanding. It's great to still see nice gentlemen out in the world."

Without letting go of Rouge's hand, he took his freed hand and brought it up to her soft cheek. His face began to move closer, as his eyelids lowered, "I can't believe that there are still women like you here. You have natural beauty, intelligence, and a hard worker with optimism. What man wouldn't want you?"

Rouge let out a sigh, not breaking their gaze, "Thanks handsome!" She was then caught by surprise once more, feeling his lips touch her own one last time. She closed her eyes, enjoying his lips rub against hers.

Frank broke their kiss, as he finally let go of her, "I have to go. It's getting kind of late and I have to train tomorrow early in the morning in the headquarters."

"Alright." Rouge turned around, as Frank walked away towards the elevator that was in front of her front door. The white bat turned her head towards her G.U.N. partner as she called out his name, "Hey Frank!"

His large bat ears twitched, hearing her sweet voice calling out his name, "Yeah?"

She gave him a small smile, "Thank again for tonight."

He returned her smile with a weak grin, "Sure thing beautiful."

Rouge closed the front door, once she was already inside of her condo, she pressed her wings and back against the wooden door. The white bat placed her index fingers onto her temple, and began to lightly rub her stress away, "Oh God. I don't know what's going on with me. Frank is such a nice guy and any girl would fall for him, but why is it that I can't? I need to keep on spending time with him." She then remembered the sweet words that Frank would whisper to her.

Rouge let out a dreamy sigh, "He is very sweet, yet flirty." Suddenly, Shadow came across her mind. She tightened her eyes, trying to remove her romantic memories of Shadow, "Why is it that he interferes with my love life, yet he doesn't even ask about it. He rarely talks about my love life and if he does, it would be because I would bring up the topic."

That was another thing that she loved about Shadow. He may be a stubborn and grumpy hedgehog, but he knew that Rouge's personal life was completely off limits. Rouge admired that from her hedgehog friend; she admired the great respect that Shadow had given to her. He would, at times, glare at men that would just stare at her chest or receive her with inappropriate comments. Rouge's ears had then perked up, as she reached for her cell phone. Her gloved fingers pressed on the speed dial button, hearing the constant ringing.

"Yes?"

Rouge's lips had slightly curved into a smile. She needed to hear his voice; she needed to hear him so badly, "Is this a bad time to call you? I'm just asking you since the last time I called; you didn't want to talk to me."

Shadow's heart had stopped beating for a moment as he could almost feel his chest tightening, hearing his bat friend's adoring voice. He stayed silent for a couple of seconds, not knowing what to say to her. He had recently seen her with Frank, still feeling a bit overwhelmed about their closeness during their dance, "I was too occupied with my duties and needed to complete my tasks. It had nothing to do with you, Rouge. I was never mad at you."

Rouge frowned as she lowered her eyelids, "Are you in your office?"

"No."

"Would it be too much to ask where you're at?" Rouge was waiting for Shadow's response, just hearing with steady breathing.

"I am here at Club Rouge."

Rouge's body had stiffened, thinking if Shadow had seen her with Frank on their date, "Re-Really?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Uhh… you think that we can see each other right now?"

"I was on my way out and it is a tad late." Shadow was not in the mood to be Rouge's company at the moment. After what he had seen, his anger began to accumulate, not wanting to see her face right now.

Rouge's bat ears had lowered with disappointment, as her pinked eye shadow eyelids had lowered as well, "Oh… okay. That's fine. I'll see you at work then." Rouge pressed the red button, ending her conversation with Shadow. She raised her chin, exposing more of her beautiful neck, staring at the blank ceiling. She felt lousy at that very moment and couldn't believe that Shadow rejected her in such a blunt way. She wanted to see him so badly and by just hearing his raspy and rough vocals, it made her heart flutter and her breath would reduce.

Shadow was devouring Rouge's soft lips, as they swayed with his desirable thin lips. He could feel Rouge's tongue begging for an entrance, as it finally reached for his. Their tongues tangled hungrily, as Rouge let out a light moan, "Oh Shadow…" she whispered in his ear.

Rouge lightly pushed his body towards her soft, cushioned bed. The beautiful female bat began to leave soft trails of kisses onto the hedgehog's chest. Shadow's cheeks began to get warm, as he closed his eyes. He wanted to focus on Rouge's lips caressing his furred skin. He liked to feel her tongue sliding down his chest, loving the wet path that she would leave. She then slid her fingers down to his inner thigh, as she began to lightly rub her phalanges against his skin. She placed her lips upon his, giving him her last passionate kisses.

Shadow couldn't hold it any longer; he grunted as he moaned her name out, "Rouge…keep going."

The black hedgehog began to sweat intensively, not able to control his heavy breathing. He opened his eyes widely, as his upper body had risen. He placed his white gloved hand on top of his chest, feeling his heart beat racing. Shadow turned his head side to side, realizing that for the first time, he had a sex dream… of Rouge. He had a sex dream of his best friend.

He got up from his bed, as he glanced up to his digital clock, "2 in the morning. Damn…"

Shadow walked up to his bathroom, rinsing his face his ice cold water, as he reached for the nearest dry towel. He closed his eyes, remembering how Rouge would caress his skin with those flawless hands. The dream felt so real, as if it had really happened. For a moment, Shadow's eyes had dilated, "That was the night when I woke up next to Rouge in her condo. I-I remember now."

His body had stiffened, having sudden flashbacks of their night. He remembered everything. Shadow's fingers gripped onto the towel tightly, feeling angry at himself for the large mistake of sleeping with Rouge. The black hedgehog brought his arm up in the air and threw the towel, "Damn it!" He yelled loudly, almost hearing a light growl coming out of his lips.

He hated himself for taking the wrong and irresponsible decision. Now that he remembered their night, it was going to be harder to look at her exquisite face. It was going to be harder to listen to her sweet voice without remembering how she would cry out his name asking for more pleasurable moments. It was going to be hard for the black and red hedgehog to have physical contact with her, without remembering how Rouge would roam her indulgent finger tips across his well-developed chest and back. He walked up to his opened window as he stared at the moon. His arms were crossed with his legs separated; he closed his eyes, as he took a deep breath.

"Shadow, Rouge, and Frank, please report to my office." Commander Abraham Tower had announced through his communicator.

Once the three head agents had arrived, they all sat down in front of their Commander. Frank sat on the right side, as Rouge sat next to him. Shadow came in last; spotting the only chair that was available was next to Rouge. He ignored both of his partners, focusing his energies onto Commander Tower. He could feel Rouge's short glances towards him. Shadow's heart began to beat faster, but knew how to not demonstrate any emotion; that didn't worry him.

He crossed his arms, listening to the Commander's voice, "I need you three to participate in a small mission. There have been many kidnaps for the past week and you must investigate on the case."

All three agents gave him a nod, excepting their assignments, "Where is the location?" Shadow asked.

"Thirty miles going South of Downtown Station Square. There are two assignments that are going to be given. One of you will be working alone with one assignment while the other two will work together."

At that very moment, Frank looked at Rouge, "Rouge and I can work together and Shadow can work alone."

Shadow rolled his eyes, as he shifted his head to the side, "Hmph! Better off alone."

Rouge looked at Shadow, with a disappointed look on her face. She was okay working with Frank but deep down inside, she wanted to work with Shadow for once, "Shadow… I would-"

The black and red hedgehog stood up and interrupted her, "Enough with the conversation; let's begin the mission." He walked away immediately, leaving the two bats alone with the Commander. Rouge watched Shadow walk away, feeling upset about their unfinished conversation, 'Why did he walk away like that? He didn't even look me in the eye.' She thought.

Commander Tower stood up, as he placed his arms behind him, "Agent Rouge and Frank, you are dismissed."

Rouge and Frank turned their heads towards him, "Yes Sir."

Shadow had programed his individual mission onto his communicator. He began to skate to Station Square, as he could feel the wind running with him.

He attempted to focus on his mission; however, he couldn't stop thinking about Rouge. He wanted to work with her, but he knew that by not being near her was for the best. He didn't want to hurt their friendship; he didn't want to throw it all away. Rouge was all he had in his life and he was not going to risk the only person who brings meaning to his life. He has never felt so confused; it was killing him inside to think of what could Frank be doing to Rouge. He didn't like the idea of them kissing or looking at each other with loving eyes; it was stinging him too much. He could keep on working with Frank and Rouge and last a long time without demonstrating any jealousy, but it was irritating him. He hated to see Frank's enthusiastic face and always complementing on Rouge's beauty.

He was then in deep thought, "Hmm…"

He needed to stop saying all of this non sense. He was known for being one of the toughest and well battled individuals. He was not going to let two bats ruin his emotional thoughts. He was the Ultimate Life Form and he never backed away from a battle, even if they were insignificant. As much as if would hurt him to see Rouge with Frank, he was not going to let them get the best of him. He was not going to lose this battle.


	9. Sacrifice

"Mission has been completed." Shadow's lips were quickly moving as he spoke to the G.U.N Headquarters.

"Affirmative Agent Shadow. Mission is now being closed." Shadow could hear the faint male voice that was coming out of his white glove.

"Looks like we're done with our tasks." Rouge placed her long sleeved hands upon her curvy hips, as she eyed her gray G.U.N partner.

"We sure kicked some ass though." Frank walked up to the white bat and looked at her flirtatiously.

Rouge raised her eyebrow, as she began to walk slowly backwards, wanting to back away from the loving companion. She let out a small nervous laugh, "Yeah we did…didn't we?"

She had then felt her wings and back pressed firmly against the bricked wall. Frank followed along as he placed his hands upon the wall, securing Rouge's escape, knowing that she was now trapped. Frank brought his face closer to hers, as they could hear their heavy breathing. Frank brought one of his hands, as his fingers ran across her tan cheek and began to caress it slowly. Rouge's eyelids lowered, feeling the grey bat's thigh rubbing against hers.

Her chest began to move rapidly, not able to control her breathing. She placed her hands on top of Frank's muscular chest, as he had roamed his hands down to her waist and smooth back. The white bat's long fingers ran upwards reaching for the back of his neck, as she pulled his lips towards her soft ones. It started off as a slow and sweet kiss, until Rouge deepened it, as she began to lightly nibble onto his bottom lip.

Frank broke their passionate kiss as his lips traveled down to her charming neck. Rouge closed her eyes, as she began to pant harder, "Shadow…" She lightly whispered.

Frank's eyes were widely opened, thinking that he misunderstood what Rouge had said, "I beg your pardon?"

Rouge's body had stiffened not knowing what to say, "Uh… Shadow, he uh… I think he was trying to communicate with me through my communicator."

Frank stared at Rouge, trying to observe her excuse. He then gave her a small smile, "Yeah. I think that he was trying to talk to you about an hour ago. You should talk to him right now. We need to leave anyways."

"Y-Yeah, maybe I should." Rouge placed her hand against her chest, 'What the hell is up with me?' She thought.

Suddenly both, Rouge and Frank's communicator began to beep constantly, "Agent Rouge and Agent Frank, please report to my office as soon as possible. An urgent meeting is needed with both of you and Agent Shadow."

"Yes Sir." They both stated at the same time.

"You wanted to see me, Commander?"

The tall middle aged man turned his head to Shadow's direction and gave him a smile, "Ah yes Agent Shadow. Please take a seat. I wanted to see you alone for a while, before Agent Rouge and Frank come in."

Shadow sat on a chair that was facing his Commander. He had his legs separated as he crossed his arms, "What is it Commander Abraham?"

Commander Abraham began to drum his long fingers against his wooden desk before his even spoke, "Shadow, how are you feeling with your new partner? Are you comfortable with him and Rouge?"

Shadow raised one of his eye brows, "Well… Frank has improved very much for the past five months. He yet hasn't come to a high level, but his progress is quite impressive."

He was lying through his teeth. He hated Frank.

"Shadow, I am asking you if you feel comfortable working with him."

The black and red hedgehog lowered his eye lids and stayed silent for a few seconds, "No…"

Commander Abraham wasn't blind with Shadow's actions when it came to working with Frank and Rouge. When he first met Shadow, he despised the hedgehog very much. He had blamed him for Maria's death, but then had realized that he was created for the right reasons. Commander Abraham ended up having respect for the ebony hedgehog. He even began to care very much for him, as he somehow reminded him of Maria and of Dr. Gerald Robotnik. Shadow almost felt like family to Commander Abraham.

He truly didn't like to see Shadow in such a negative manner and ever since Frank had entered into his team, Shadow has been attempting to ignore him and Rouge. Whenever he would spot the gray bat, Commander Abraham would notice Shadow's narrowed eyes and hateful look. He didn't want Shadow to be distracted by anything or anyone, knowing that he was one of his best agents of G.U.N., along with Rouge the Bat.

"Well… you leave me no choice but to remove you from this group, Shadow. I cannot allow you to be preoccupied by someone and not do your assignments perfectly." The tall grey haired man stood up, as he placed his hands behind his back.

Shadow was at a loss for words; he could believe that Commander Abraham was eliminating him from Rouge's team, "What? What about Rouge? She'll be working with-"

"Yes, she will be working only with Frank." The tall man raised his eye brow with suspicion, "Is that a problem? I would assume that you do not want to leave your ally alone with Frank."

Shadow turned his head to the side, avoiding eye contact from Commander Abraham, "Nonsense. She can work with him if she wishes to." Deep down inside that was hurting him, thinking that she would just end up closer to Frank.

He didn't want that, but he knew that Rouge wanted that.

"Very well then."

Unexpectedly, a light knock on the door was heard, as it slowly opened, "Sir, you wanted to have a word with us?" She then saw Shadow sitting down; his eyes had also spotted her beautiful blue-green colored ones.

"Yes please take a seat." The Commander walked towards his seat, waiting for Frank and Rouge to sit. The white bat naturally walked and sat down to the seat that was closer to Shadow's. She crossed her legs and placed her hands on top of her knees.

"Alright, I wanted to announce that Agent Shadow the hedgehog will no longer work with you and Agent Frank."

Rouge's eyes had widened as her bottom lips began to lightly quiver. She immediately shifted her head to Shadow's direction. He had his arms crossed, with his head and eye lids lowered, staring at the dull ground. She looked back at her boss, not knowing what to say, "But how- and why would he-"

"It was my decision to remove him from the team and I have no obligation to give you a reasoning; Agent Shadow had nothing to do with my conclusion."

Rouge stood up, defending Shadow's position, "With all due respect Sir, but what you are doing is wrong!"

"I said that my decision is final Agent Rouge and do not question my authority. He is being moved to another team; you and Agent Frank will be working together."

Shadow had finally spoken, as they can all hear his raspy voice, "May I be excused Commander?"

"Yes Shadow. In fact, everyone is dismissed."

The one to first leave was Shadow as he stomped his way out of the Commander's office, leaving his best friend and Frank a bit confused. Shadow didn't know if he was angry or relieved that he was removed from Rouge's team. As of right now, he just needed to get away from everyone. He began to skate towards his condo, needing some alone time. Once he had arrived, he jumped into his cushioned couch, thinking about the drastic and unexpected change that the Commander had requested. He didn't want to leave Rouge's side, even if they were just mission he still enjoyed her company. His question was: why was he acting as if he was never going to see her again? Sure, he would have a couples glances at her in the lobby every day and perhaps even talk to her. It wasn't as if he was moving to a different city. But why did it hurt him to be removed from Rouge's team?

He then had a small flashback of her eyes when she first came into the Commander's office and when he had announced the sudden news. Shadow lowered his eyelids, remembering how expressive they were.

Those eyes…

Those exquisite teal colored eyes…

Shadow remembered how shocked and sad they looked when she heard her boss's news. He couldn't even look her in the eye ever since he remembered having sex with the beautiful white bat. Those images will never be erased from his memory, even if he were to have amnesia again. They were too precious to be removed. He closed his eyes remembering how her lips would run across his chest. How her fingers would lightly stroke his tan cheeks. He loved it when she would touch him in such a sensitive and tender way.

He never thought of Rouge in a romantic state until he had experienced the emotion of jealousy. Jealousy to him is such a challenge to anyone… it isn't fun to experience.

'In life, one must sacrifice something to make others joyful. I have experienced it once when I was considered dead. Now I am making another sacrifice; a sacrifice that emotionally is killing me slowly and who knows how long I will last alive. I want her to be happy…' These words would constantly float in his thoughts.

He had to admit it; he cared too much for that greedy ass bat.

"But you can't do this to Shadow! He has been my partner for so many years and-"

The Commander raised his hand, exposing it to the white bat's face, as he was signaling to her to stop, "Enough Rouge, you will not change my opinion. I have already changed Shadow's squad. He will now be with Squad number three."

"Number three? But those guys are not even half as skilled as Shadow." Rouge lowered her large bat ears.

"Exactly. I want him to teach them how to be one of the best agents in G.U.N., just like you are teaching Frank."

Rouge backed away from his desk, as she stood tall and serious, "Alright…fine. I give up with this argument. Goodbye Commander Abraham."

Once both bats had left, and Frank had closed the large door, the Commander had a saddened look, "This is for your own good Shadow. I know how much you care about Rouge the Bat, but working with her at this moment will un focus you on your short term goals and responsibilities. I cannot allow for one of my best agents to slack off. "

Rouge walked away as Frank followed along, "Hey Rouge. I know you're quite upset and everything but do you want to go out and eat just to occupy your mind for a while?"

Rouge shook her head, "No thanks. I don't feel like going out tonight." Rouge extended her wings, ready to fly home, until she felt someone tug her arm.

"Wait… I want to apologize."

Rouge turned around, facing the handsome bat, "About what?"

"About earlier. I guess I got a bit turned on. I didn't mean to have any aroused moments over at the alley. I don't want you to think that I want to take advantage of you."

Rouge gave him a small smile, "Don't worry about it, I can't help but kiss those lips of yours." She gave him a quick and flirty wink, "I'll see you Monday."

The white bat began to fly towards Night Babylon, attempting to remove her angry thoughts of her best friend, "Why didn't he defend his position? Idiot!"

Once she heard that Shadow was no longer part of the first squad, she felt her chest tightening by the second. She couldn't believe that this was really happening. She had been working with him for many years, and this dramatic change was not helping at all emotionally. She had seen Club Rouge with the bright lights shining and the pleased people entering her business but had passed her destination, "Shadow… I need to see you." She spoke to herself as she flew towards the black and red hedgehog's condo.


	10. It's Complicated

The white bat looked up at the sky, as the dark clouds began to accumulate and covering the clear skies. Rouge felt a couple of drops of cold water, staining her skin, "Damn it! I picked the wrong day to fly." She murmured.

It didn't take too long for her to get to Shadow's condo. Rouge would almost never come to his property, knowing that he is very strict and firm about his privacy, and she respected that. She would only visit him for emergency reasons; this situation was an emergency for her. She needed to talk to the quiet hedgehog; she wasn't going to let this happen to her. She had to admit: without Shadow in the team, she was nothing. There was no reason to keep working with G.U.N. anymore; without Shadow, she wouldn't. Even if the black and red hedgehog didn't demonstrate much of emotion or feelings, she liked him like that. It showed his bravery and dedication to his promise.

Once she had arrived to Shadow's door step, Rouge's large ears had twitched, as she heard the loud thunder, seeing the small drops of rain gathering, hitting the dirty ground as hard as possible. The smell was wonderful, as the light and cold wind sent chills down her spine. She turned around, facing the door once more, as she knocked his door, "Shadow…"

No one answered.

She banged on the door once more and louder, "Shadow! Open the door…," She closed her eyes, not wanting to imagine him ignoring her pleading, "…please…"

Her long fingers had found the door knob. She slowly twisted the door knob, as the door was slowly extending its angle. The living room was completely dark, but it definitely smelled like Shadow. She found the switch light, as the lights had illuminated the entire room, "…Shadow? Are you in here?"

No one answered again.

She began to search all of his condo, but there was no sign of her best friend. He wasn't home. She slowly walked back to the couch, as she sat down. At first she was a bit damp, since the light wind would direct some of the rain towards her, but she had quickly dried off. Her eyelids lowered, as well did her bat ears, finding it hard to believe that today was a day with much of complication.

"Where could you be?" Her whisper could barely be heard.

Suddenly, the front door had quickly opened, exposing a damp black and red hedgehog. Rouge eyes widened, as she got up, steady on her two long booted feet, "Shadow…"

The dark hedgehog closed the front door, as he crossed his arms, "Rouge? How did you enter my property?" He arched an eyebrow, finding it a bit peculiar and strange, finding the white bat in his condo, especially at these late hours of the night.

Rouge began to explain but her words would come out correctly, "I – well… you see, I was on my way home…but I needed to see you, Shadow."

Shadow didn't demonstrate any emotion; he still kept his frown, unemotional eye contact, with his arms crossed and legs separated, "What do you want? We obviously do not have anything to talk about relating to work since we are no longer in the same squad."

Rouge's eyes saddened, feeling a knot in her throat, not wanting to hear him say that; it didn't sound right, it never did. She took a couple foot steps towards her ally, "Shadow, why did you let Commander Abraham remove you from our squad?"

Shadow turned around, now that his back was facing her, "Why is this even bothering you? This decision has nothing to do with you." He tried to act as cold as possible, and he didn't want to, but that was the only way to make her leave.

Rouge began to get a bit upset and angry for testing her patience, "Yes it is! It is my business because this is our team. He broke a team that has been working for many years and I won't accept it!"

Rouge wasn't able to see Shadow's face, but his eyes had suddenly softened. He wished that he could go back to her, but things were not that easy.

The white bat reached for Shadow's cold shoulder, as her warm fingers had lightly tightened against his skin, "We were a great team, Shadow; the best of G.U.N. What has our bond come to? First Omega, and now you? When the Commander told us that Omega was being removed for hibernation purposes, it did hurt me, but I knew that I still had you by my side. I knew that with you and me in the squad, we were still unstoppable. But now… it's all broken...you left me all alone…"

Shadow moved his shoulder away from her kind touch. That touch that he felt made him wanting her more. He can't… he needed to isolate her from his life, in order to make her happy with the man she likes, "Just forget it, Rouge. The arrangements have already been done and settled. Besides, now you have the great amount of privacy with Frank."

One of Rouge's eyes trembled, as she couldn't handle the anger anymore, "Why are you being so cold with me? You've always pushed me away, and I'm getting sick of it! And stop mentioning Frank, because he has nothing to do with this!"

Shadow noticed that Rouge began to raise her voice, until he also began to build anger, as he now turned around, facing the beautiful white bat. Even looking upset, he thought she still looked beautiful; her eyes would still shine. He had then realized how close they were to each other, "Instead of arguing with me about something unfixable, why not go to your charming kiss ass boyfriend? I'm sure you'd love that!"

Rouge reacted to quickly as her anger had made her physically slap Shadow. The slap was so hard that her hand had made his head turn to the side. He couldn't believe that she was brave enough to slap him, and with a great effort. She really was angry at him; it was the last comment that made her tick. She didn't know if she was taking it personal or not, but she had enough of his cold self. Shadow slowly turned his head towards Rouge, first gazing at her eyes; they still looked angry, yet exquisite.

The black and red hedgehog unconsciously grabbed Rouge from her waist, as he quickly pulled her sweet lips, brushing upon his. One of his wet gloved hands roamed to her hips, as the other one began to lightly caress her tan cheek. Rouge's eyes had widened, at a complete shock. She never in a million years thought that Shadow, would ever kiss someone, especially her.

"Mmph!" Rouge tried to push his body away from her, until she slowly lowered her eyelids, exposing a bit of her teal colored eyes. She began to engage into the sweet kiss; excepting his lips to touch her own. His lips would slowly sway into hers, receiving a hot yet tender kiss. Her heart felt like it was about to skip, as she completely closed her eyes. She pressed her body closer to his wet one, as she placed her warms hands against his cold and damp chest. She was also getting wet because of Shadow's muscular body, but she didn't care, all she cared about was her lips touching his addicting ones.

Rouge missed feeling Shadow's hands touching her skin and caressing her smooth and lenient back. She missed his taste, his touch, and his adoring kisses. Her lips were as eager as possible, but she didn't care either, she missed him way too much. This kiss reminded her of their drunken night. If they were to do it again, she would, not mattering if they would become at least friends with benefits. It didn't matter; she just needed Shadow's touch.

In Shadow's head, he was screaming at himself for kissing Rouge, but deep down inside, he needed to kiss the beautiful treasure huntress. He needed to feel her soft lips swaying onto his. He missed tasting her tongue, her saliva, everything about her. He began to lightly nibble on her bottom lip, as it made Rouge moan loudly. Her hands slowly slithered upwards, going towards his neck, as she pushed his head, wanting to deepen their kiss. Their tongues began to search for each other, until the tip of Shadow's tongue began to caress Rouge's pink one. They closed their mouths, as their kiss had extended to a more passionate state.

They both needed this for such a long time. They needed to feel their tongues tangling once more. They both knew that what they were doing was completely wrong but it felt so right to kiss each other. Rouge tightened her eyes, until she opened them widely, "Mmph! Sha-Shadow…" She had broken the kiss, lightly pushing his chest away from hers. They both panted heavily, trying to catch their breath, almost feeling a bit dizzy. Shadow had let go of Rouge's waist, but they gazed into each other's eyes. Their pupils would lightly shake, as they stared with much of passion. No words were needed for them to communicate; the gaze was their way of exchanging words.

Rouge tried to make words come out of her mouth, leaving just her mouth a bit opened, "I-I have to go." She flew towards the front door, as Shadow followed along, wanting to catch up to her. Rouge flew as fast as possible, as she reached for the door knob and quickly closed it, leaving the astonished black hedgehog alone in his living room. At that very moment, he re-opened his front door, seeing nobody, only the hard and foggy rain, "Rouge!"

He didn't want her to leave. Not at that very moment. He wanted to hold her close to him, at least for one more time. He closed the door and sat down on his couch, placing his elbows on his thighs, and his hands on his forehead.

It was a bit hard for her to fly, not able to see much from a distance. She wasn't able to see Club Rouge, until she had slowly landed on 5th Street, which was about a 7 minute walk from her condo. She couldn't help but think about Shadow's lips touching her own perfectly shaped ones. She had been waiting for days, weeks; even months to have him hold her in his strong arms. She felt like she had flown to the heavens when she felt Shadow lips caressing her own.

It all felt like magic to her.

She was now outside of her doorway, as she effortlessly opened her door. She walked towards her bathroom, in an urgent need of a hot bath. She felt too cold, as she felt a cold shiver running down her back. She peeled off all of her clothing, stepping into the warm water. Now that her body was completely in the hot tub, she closed her eyes, relaxing her worries out. She needed this hot bath, in order to relax and at least forget about all of the situations that she has gone through today. As the white bat had her eyes closed, she began to have flashbacks of Shadow and her making out in his living room.

She opened her eyes, and then had lowered her eyelids once more, "Mmm…" She unconsciously formed a small smile on her lips. Rouge took her hand out of the water, and softly rubbed her index finger against her bottom lip, as she closed her eyes once more, imagining her dark and gloomy crusader's lips brushing upon hers. Her heart began to race faster, as she sighed heavily, "Shadow…why?"

"Why must you confuse me like this? Why did you kiss me?" She grabbed the bar of soap and rubbed it against her smooth and soft legs. She tried to reach for her back, but wasn't able to. At that very moment she shook her head, trying to stop fantasying of Shadow's warm hands helping her wash her back with soap, as his fingers would slowly caress her skin, and would leave small trail of kisses going up her neck.

Rouge closed her eyes again, as she couldn't help but fantasize her best friend in the hot tub with her. He was so addicting to Rouge; she couldn't help it. That kiss that she had shared with him turned her on; it made sparks fly for her. She knew that she was making their friendship more complicated by thinking of leading him to her bed, but that kiss, that sweet, hot, and passionate kiss, was the kind of kiss that was ready to take it to the next level; to go all the way.

She patted her head, attempting to forget the recent moment with Shadow, "Stop it! Just stop with the thinking!"

Once she was done taking a bath, she dried herself and put on her short shorts and her tank top. She lied down on her comfortable and cushioned bed, as she placed her head against her feathered-like pillow. She faced the other side, the side where she found Shadow lying down the next morning that they had sex. She had a fade smile appear on her face, recalling the passionate moans, the cryings that Shadow had given her to not stop or to keep going, or when she would coo his name sweetly. That was probably the best night of her life. She shifted to the other side of the bed, as she hugged the pillow of where Shadow had lied down at that very night. She snuggled her head against the cold pillow, remembering their drunken night.

Shadow had already dried himself from the cold rain, yet he was also thinking about the kiss that he shared with Rouge. He didn't know what came over him; he just needed to taste her lips, at least one last time, knowing that he would barely see her in the G.U.N Headquarters.

He didn't regret kissing her. It was a kiss that was unexpected, yet sweet and passionate. Shadow didn't know if Rouge's reaction was to worry about. She just broke their kiss so sudden and walked away. He understood why she broke their kiss; it was all because of her undefined relationship with Frank.

Shadow gathered his fingers, creating a fist, just by remembering Frank. His eyelids would unconsciously twitch as his bottom lip would lightly quiver. He then thought, 'Could Rouge be in the comfort of Frank's arms right now?'

Maybe… he always is…


	11. Undeniable

"Alright everyone! Please keep your chit chat in a lower level." One of the soldiers came over to the podium, trying to keep all of the agents of G.U.N. quiet, "The Commander will be with all of you in just a moment."

All of the chairs were in alphabetical order, which meant that the beautiful white bat and the black hedgehog were obligated to sit next to each other. They attempted to not have any eye contact, trying to keep calm. Shadow had his legs separated with his usual position, with his arms crossed, as his head had shifted to the opposite side; he was trying to not face his ally. As for Rouge, she crossed her legs, but couldn't help but have a couple of quick glances towards her gloomy friend. Their silence was full of awkwardness and with discomfort coughs here and there.

Shadow really wanted to talk to his friend about last night, but for some odd reason, he wasn't brave enough to look at her exquisite face. He knew that at some point, he was going to face her; why not right now? His pupils had slowly moved towards Rouge, while he did not turn his head completely. He gulped heavily, almost feeling his throat and tongue awfully dry; finding it difficult to make words come out of his mouth.

"Rouge…"

The ivory bat immediately turned her head towards Shadow, "…Hi Shadow…" She was at a loss for words; all she could do was receive him a sweet and friendly smile.

Shadow looked down at the ground, with the usual frown on his face, "May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure."

Shadow stood up, "Is outside of the hallway alright?"

Rouge stood up as well, taking the lead, as the black and red hedgehog followed along. Once she was beside the doorway, she turned to Shadow with a peculiar look on her face, "But isn't the ceremony about to start? You're involved in it since the Commander will be announcing you as the head agent of the third squad."

"Don't worry about that. I believe that this conversation matters more right now." Rouge walked towards the outside of the hallway, as she turned around facing her best friend, "What is it?"

Shadow crossed his arms and gave her his usual serious look, "I wanted to apologize for my odd behavior from last night. That kiss was neither intentional nor planned. I know that I was completely out character. I honestly do not know what came over me but…" He couldn't look her in the eye anymore; it was all too much. He turned around trying to make this apology a bit easier for him. He was never the kind of person to apologize; he always believed that apologies were never obligated to do so, but he needed to make an exception for Rouge. He felt the need to apologize to her, "I'm sorry for the mistake."

Rouge's heart beat had stopped as she heard him saying that their kiss was a mistake. If their kiss was a mistake, then it would be a mistake that she would never want to fix. She remembered how Shadow had kissed her. How Shadow's tongue would passionately lick her tongue. Deep down inside, she wanted to think that Shadow's unexpected kiss was intended; that he needed to fill that heart of his with aroused feelings, but in reality, she believed that it was just her fantasies kicking in again. She knew that Shadow wouldn't have the time and the interest to have a love life. He has even said it to her directly; stating that his acquaintances would never turn into friendships or relationships, and that it would just lead to a harder lifestyle.

Rouge shook her head, as she walked towards Shadow, making him face her, "No, you don't have to apologize. It was my fault for insisting in something that isn't fixable. I guess you can say that I was too selfish to let go of you from our," She paused and her lips suddenly formed a frown, "I mean, my squad."

Shadow gave her a simple nod, approving her excuse, "I suppose."

She tried to remove the negative thoughts and transform them into positive ones, "It's not like if we're not going to see each other anymore. I'll probably see you around the headquarters or the cafeteria, or maybe your office?"

Shadow had then closed his eyes, trying to make this conversation less personal, "I must leave; I will be needed on the podium in a few minutes." He re-opened his eyes, replacing the dark black image for his beautiful ally. He extended his arm out, wanting to give her a hand shake, "It's been a pleasure working with you, Rouge."

Rouge tried to keep it as professional as possible, as she grabbed his gloved hand and gave him a hand shake, "You're not too bad yourself, handsome! I also had a great time working with you for all of these years." She demonstrated to Shadow optimism but in reality, this was breaking her heart. She didn't want to leave Shadow for good. Rouge needed to keep him by her side, but it's all ruined for her. What she said was true; they would be working in the same Headquarter but in separate missions. They would hardly see each other and Rouge didn't want that. For some reason, Shadow's presence gave her energies to keep on working and to keep her ambition; she liked that.

Shadow was about to walk away, until he felt a small tug on his forearm, "Wait, I wanted to tell you something else."

Shadow turned around focusing his eyes onto her unique turquoise colored ones, "What?"

Rouge just stared at Shadow with saddening eyes. Her eyes had just sparkled, as if she was going to cry but she never did; Rouge needed to hold back the tears. If it was one thing that she hated, it was crying. Crying to her was a weakness that one must never demonstrate, but perhaps only to the closest people who surround you. She suddenly wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck, giving him an adoring and lasting embrace, "I'm gonna miss you, Shadow." She whispered into his ear.

Shadow wanted to wrap his arms around her waist so badly and whisper the same thing to her, but his conscious wouldn't let him; it kept telling him to keep away from her. He could feel Rouge's slender fingers digging into his furred skin, almost not wanting to let go of him. He could feel his heart beat racing like never before, as if his heart was about to pop out of his chest. He kept his arms to his sides; until he realized that his fingers were brought together, creating two fists. This was one of his greatest challenges yet; he was battling his emotions with his brain.

His emotions won.

Rouge let out a gasp, as she could feel her cold back being warmed by the hands of the dark hedgehog. His fingers had lightly run down from her back to her waist, making her shiver. He couldn't help but have the undeniable physical contact with Rouge. He was never this affectionate with anyone, except with Maria, but with Rouge, it felt more special than Maria's hugs. Rouge's hugs were not hugs, they were embraces; they were loving grips.

'Stop it!' His voice echoed in his head. That was until Rouge's hands were now cupping Shadow's face, as her eyes were completely locked onto his ruby colored ones. She closed her eyes, having her lips brush against Shadow's warm and tan cheek.

"Please give Shadow the Hedgehog a warm welcome to the third squad." They could both hear Commander Abraham announcing the black hedgehog's name from outside of the large conference room.

Shadow slowly turned his back to Rouge as he walked towards the podium. The white bat walked headed for the doorway, as she watched her dark friend shake hands Commander Abraham and General Sam. She leaned her shoulder onto the doorway with her arms crossed. Rouge felt a small tightness on her chest now that she knew that the arrangements were official; they were no longer partners. It really did hurt her emotionally, but she promised that she would get over it. She needed to move on; Rouge is a strong and independent woman, who doesn't need anyone's company to make her feel better.

"Welcome to the third squad Shadow. You are now declared as the head agent." Applauses were heard loudly, as Rouge would lightly clap her hands, joining the crowd's cheering. She had a faint smile curve her beautiful lips, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Rouge turned around, facing Frank.

"Frank? I thought that you were inside the conference room?"

Frank would usually have a bright smile on his face but this was the first time that Rouge sees Frank with a displeased look on his face, "Rouge, I think we need to talk."

Rouge blinked a couple of times, as she took a deep breath, "Alright, I'm all ears."

"Okay…how can I start?" Frank stayed quiet for some seconds thinking his sentences thoroughly, "Rouge, you like Shadow, don't you?"

Rouge's exquisite eyes had widened for such a direct and blunt question, "Well yes, he's my friend and ally. Why wouldn't I like him?"

Frank just shook his head of disapproval, letting out a small chuckle, "No, not like that. I mean as in _like_ him, you know… as more than a friend."

"I – W-what? I can't believe you're asking me this!" Rouge placed her hands on her hips and glared at Frank.

"Rouge, stop acting like if I don't know! I can see it crystal clear in your eyes how much you like him. Whenever he's around, your eyes lit up and sparkle, and sometimes you even get a bit too comfortable around the guy."

Rouge let out a small laugh, "Frank that's absurd. Shadow, to me, is just a friend. You know that I like you." She walked up close to him as her hand had reached for his strong shoulder.

Frank took a step back before Rouge would even lay a finger on him, "Rouge, cut the act. I know that you just want to force yourself into liking me and for some reason you're trying to avoid Shadow."

'_Kid, you have no idea' _"Frank, you're just making up conclusions. And it's really hurting me that you are denying me like this."

Frank's fingers tangled with Rouge's, "Rouge, you are one of few most beautiful women I have ever laid eyes on but I can see that you don't belong to me, you belong to someone else... well maybe at least for now. I just don't want to be the cause of heartache."

Rouge's eyes had softened as she looked at his aqua blue ones. She knew that he was telling the truth but she couldn't help but deny it, "B-But Frank… I like you, trust me. But please, don't tell me that you aren't interested in me anymore."

Frank shook his head again, "I'm sorry Rouge, but we must stop with the dating."

Rouge stayed silent for a few seconds, trying to take in the sudden news, "Okay… I understand. But this doesn't mean that we're not friends, right?"

Frank gave her a cocky smile, as he chuckled, "Ha ha, of course we're still friends."

The grey bat had actually seen how affectionate and close Rouge was to Shadow. When she had hugged Shadow, it was killing Frank in the inside. He had to admit that he was loving Rouge way too much; she was such a unique and incredible woman. He knew that there were few women like Rouge, but he had now realized Rouge's true feelings. He didn't know what the history between Shadow and Rouge was but whatever it was, there was this strong vibe surrounding the two friends. It hurt him too much to let go of Rouge, but he knew that it was for the best of her and Shadow. As much as he didn't like Shadow, he needed to do the right thing. He saw how Rouge would stare at Shadow when they had a small talk outside of the conference room. And then there was the peck on the dark hedgehog's cheek; that was like stabbing Frank in his heart. He couldn't help but feel his blood boiling of jealousy. His teeth would clench and let out a small growl. At first he wanted to yell at Rouge for doing this to him, but he then realized that she was going through something terrible. He comprehended her completely. Rouge needed some time to get herself together and accept the change of partners of the first squad.

Once Rouge had left, Frank's charming smile had disappeared, "I'll let you fix your problems first Rouge, but hopefully you can forget about Shadow and give me a real chance. But for now, I can be the shoulder you can cry on."

Shadow was in his office working on a decent amount of paperwork from his latest mission with the third squad. Now that he was named as the head agent of the third squad, he had more responsibilities and tasks. With Rouge and Frank, since they are in the first squad, no one was named as the head agent of the group, because they were all top agents. Both Shadow and Rouge shared the same amount of responsibility. He really didn't want a ceremony done for announcing him as the head agent of the third squad, but Commander Abraham would not stop insisting to do so. He was never the kind of person to like being the center of attention, especially for an event like this.

He began to type quickly on his computer until he suddenly stopped. He leaned his back onto his chair, as he raised his chin to a higher level, almost looking at the ceiling. He began to remember his apology to Rouge. He remembered how at the end, she tightened their embrace; his stomach would begin to twist and agitate. It was a feeling that he liked; having this weird sensation and spark whenever he would physically touch Rouge or at least see her.

He never thought that he would ever be separated from Rouge. She was the only person whom he felt comfortable being with. He is a closed character and it would take a lot of effort to make Shadow socialize and would, most of the times, be unsuccessful. But with Rouge, even if he didn't demonstrate any affection, he felt comfortable talking to her and spending time with Rouge. She was the first person after his awakening to understand why he isolated himself from everyone. She had the patience that no one had after Maria's death, yet she would confront him to anything that she didn't like. He admired that from a woman; he liked them independent, confident, and ambitious.

He then ran his gloved thumb against the certain cheek where his ally had tattooed a sweet kiss. He chuckled a bit as a faint smile had appeared on his lips. It was so faint, that it could barely be identified as a faint smile, but what mattered was the peck on his cheek.

It felt like it had happened a few minutes ago, imagining her light pink lip gloss staining on his muzzle, loving the sweet smell of artificial fruit flavored lip gloss.. her lip gloss.


	12. Platonic

Rouge was in Club Rouge, supervising her employees and her clients. It was a normal Saturday night. Loud music was blasting, many people were dancing wildly, and she could see a lot of people raising their beers up in the air, as they screamed of excitement. It was a great night to go out, and Rouge would usually go out on Saturday nights, but she didn't feel like it. She walked up to the bar and sat on one of the stools, waiting for the bartender to serve her usual drink.

"Here you go Miss Rouge; is there anything else I can get you?" The bartender asked her while he got a wet rag and began to clean up the spilled alcoholic drinks.

'_Yeah, a normal and no so complicated life'_ "No thank you Anthony, I'm good." She gave him a small smile with a nod.

She turned her head towards the crowd, observing how happy they all were. She then thought, why couldn't she go back to that life? Rouge was such as party girl in the weekends. She would flirt with any guy who she thought was attractive; she would be the life of the party, the life of the night.

It had been a month since the last time she had seen Shadow. She thought that she was going to be able to see him at least from far away in the Headquarters, but she had not seen him at all. She needed to see his face one more time; it felt like she had not seen him in years.

Rouge had then straightened her back with focused eyes, "I can't believe that I'm losing out on all of the fun because of that damn hedgehog. I need to be the old Rouge; have a fun night."

A familiar tone of voice had made her ears twitch, "Yeah could I have a shot of tequila?"

She turned her head, facing her attractive comrade, as a smile grew on her lips, "Hey there good looking? I haven't seen you since Wednesday. Where have you been?"

Frank returned her a smile, "Oh I had to call in about my absence because I had to take care of some family issues at Station Square, but nothing tragic; everything's all good now."

Rouge began to slowly run her fingers against Frank's shoulder, as she began to flirt once more, "Hey, you think that we can dance?"

Frank let out a nervous laugh, not too sure about Rouge. He knew that Rouge was always flirty with all guys, but right now, she was mildly drunk and had no idea if he should listen to her, "W-What?"

Rouge got off of her stool and began to pull Frank's arm towards her, "Oh come on Frank! We're just gonna dance!" Rouge knew that Frank and she were nothing now, but at times she couldn't help but find him attractive at times. And tonight, she didn't know why but she found him almost too attractive and needed to have some kind of physical contact with him.

Frank gave up and had effortlessly moved away from his stool, "Alright, let's go."

They both flew towards the dance floor and began to dance. Rouge placed her hands on top of Frank's well developed shoulders. Frank tried not to have any physical contact with Rouge, knowing how they were in their current situation. To him, this was already way too much and didn't know if he was going to tolerate more of her flirting. He still had strong, romantic feelings for her, but he didn't want to be used at all. If she does end up with him, it's for the right reasons.

Rouge had then taken Frank's gloved hands and placed them on her hips. The grey bat shook his head and tried to remove them from her waist, but Rouge kept on insisting. As the music had passed on by, they got closer and closer to each other. The white bat was at a point where she needed assistance to decently walk.

Frank wrapped one of his arms around her waist as he tangled her other arm around his neck, "Come on Rouge. I'm taking you to your condo."

Rouge had whispered into his ear, smelling the strong scent of alcohol that was stained in her breath, "I don't want to go just yet. I wanna stay with you…"

"Okay fine. I'll be with you for a while in your condo, don't worry."

Once they had arrived to her condo, he took her to her bedroom, so that she would quickly fall off to sleep, but it seemed like she wasn't sleepy at all. Frank lied her down on her cold bed, as he walked towards a near chair, "Wait! Come here, handsome!" She let out a nervous chuckle, patting the bed with her hand.

Frank turned around as he raised an eyebrow, "Rouge, I don't think that's a good idea. Besides, you're drunk."

Rouge glared at him, "Just come and sit here. I know I'm drunk, but not that drunk. I just want you next to me."

The grey bat walked towards her bed, as he insecurely sat on the edge, "No over here. Lay down with me."

Frank felt a bit nervous, not wanting to know if Rouge was up to something, "…Alright."

As Frank had positioned himself, lying on his back, Rouge scooted closer to him. She wrapped her arms around torso and snuggled her head against his chest, "Mmm… that's better."'

Frank's heart began to beat faster, hoping that this was all that was going to happen. He couldn't help but enclosed their hug as his hands had warmed Rouge's lower back, '_Maybe she isn't that drunk'_ He loved feeling Rouge's soft skin again; he had actually missed touching her. He began to rub his nose against her shoulder, as he inhaled her fruity blossomed scent. He closed his eyes and tightened his grip with his fingertips.

He knew that this love was platonic, but he can't help but have feelings for such an amazing woman. He could feel Rouge's hand slithering towards his chest area, as he locked eyes with her, "What?" He asked bluntly.

Rouge giggled, placing one of her hands upon his warm cheek, "You have pretty eyes." Rouge whispered.

Frank couldn't help but feel his heart flutter, giving her a small smile, "Not as beautiful as yours."

Rouge hadn't realized how much she was blushing, until she had unconsciously ran her index finger against Frank's bottom lip. She had lowered her eyelids, feeling her body reacting a bit. Frank lowered his eyelids, not able to handle Rouge's sexual movements. She began to run her hand down to his strong chest to his abdominals, as she caressed his furred skin. Frank's had completely closed his eyes, feeling turned on by Rouge's pleasurable actions.

"Mmm…Rouge…" He opened his eyelids a bit, wanting to see Rouge.

Rouge's hands ran up to Frank's neck, as she pulled his head towards hers. She closed her eyes, as she began to breathe heavily. The white bat softly kissed Frank's warm lips, having the charming male bat gasp as he felt his lips touching hers. At first, Frank has stiffened, not knowing if they should go on or not. He knew that this was completely wrong, but he couldn't help but kiss her back. One of his hands roamed down to Rouge's thigh, down to her buttocks, as he felt the need to squeeze them lightly.

"Ahh…" Rouge began to moan softly upon Frank's sensitive ears.

Rouge began to nibble on Frank's upper lip, as she had quickly tangled her pink tongue, surrounding Frank's soft one. At last, Rouge began to rub her hip against his crotch, having Frank unable to handle the aroused feeling, as he bit his bottom lip, trying to avoid another moan.

The white bat pressed her lips against Frank's once more, wanting to taste his saliva again. Frank closed his eyes again, feeling Rouge's tongues tugging against his lips. Suddenly, Frank pulled away from Rouge, stopping their small intercourse, as he shook his head, "No Rouge, this isn't right."

Frank climbed out of bed and began to walk side to side nervously, '_Damn it! And to think that I was able to ignore my feelings for her.' _

Rouge had a shocked look on her face, knowing that what she was doing was also wrong. She kept on asking herself why she had kissed him, "Frank…I'm so sorry. I-I don't know what came over me. I honestly do feel embarrassed about this."

First Shadow and now Frank?

The grey bat began to walk towards the living room until Rouge flew towards him, as she grabbed his arm, "No wait! Please, just forgive me. I know that it wasn't you who had started kissing me. It's all my fault but please, forgive me Frank."

Frank turned his head towards the beautiful white bat with forgiving eyes, "Rouge, you know that I'll forgive you but I just don't understand you anymore. If you kiss me, it just confuses my emotions and I don't like being played around with. I'm trying my best to help you out, but what you're doing isn't helping me to help you."

Rouge couldn't ignore her actions, as she hugged him and thought about losing him as a friend. Yes, it's true; she found Frank very attractive, but for some reason, he would reminded her very much of Shadow. She didn't know why; Frank is too opened and sweet, while Shadow is such a closed character and at times ruthless with her. She didn't know what the similarities between them were but she missed Shadow way too much. From the moment that she had snuggled with Frank, she couldn't help but imagine Shadow in his place. She needed to feel Shadow's hands caressing her soft skin, his lips brushing onto her indulgent ones, feeling his soft nibbles on her neck.

_She missed him…_

Frank did not judge his love interest at all. She was heartbroken and lonely, but he was not going to tolerate her inappropriate behavior with him. As much as he would have loved to have their first time, he wasn't going to do it. If they were going to have sex, they were going to do it for the wrong reasons; not because of actual love. This was hurting him so much; to think that he has to reject the one who he loves to make her happy. But why was it that she wasn't happy? He needed to push her into the arms of Shadow, and he already did his part by breaking up with Rouge.

Frank separated Rouge from him and placed his hands on her shoulders, as he stared at her beautiful teal colored eyes, "I have to go. And don't worry about tonight. I know that it was an accident."

Rouge gave him a small smile, "Good."

Shadow was in the Headquarters working at late hours. Becoming the head agent was not as easy as it looks; he had to do triple the paperwork, navigate all of the agents, and participate in unnecessary meetings. The agents that he had to work with were "average" to Shadow, if he were to compare them to Rouge or himself. The agents of the third squad knew each other very well, but whenever Shadow would come near them, their prying eyes would easily focus on the dark hedgehog, almost as if they were scared of his presence. He would pass by them and could easily see the ordinary agents covering their mouths with their hands, as he could hear loudly whispering.

He knew very well why they all felt intimidated by him. All agents would come up with rumors.

"_I heard that he's actually hiding an evil plan to destroy the entire world. Have you seen his power?" _

"_Well word on the street is that he murdered hundreds of G.U.N. soldiers before he even came in to work as an agent."_

"_Never trust a traitor. That's what they all say." _

"_Someone told me that if you stare into his eyes, you could be manipulated by him for his own sinister needs." _

Rumors are rumors; Shadow had to admit that, but the fact that everyone believed that he was still evil was a ridiculous assumption. Yes, he played the role of an evil huntsman and soldier for Dr. Eggman and Black Doom, but he was confused. Shadow had no idea where to find the answers to his questions of his past. What was most saddening was that all of the orders that Dr. Eggman and Black Doom had established, were all lies. They had promised to tell Shadow about his past, but they would tease him with small evidences about random tragic scenes; they only used him for his strong power to destroy the world. They spoke about his past family, in a way that would make them look like the evil, in order to build in more anger in Shadow.

That was until he slowly began to regain his memory and have sudden flashbacks of memorable moments with Dr. Gerald Robotnik and Maria. Shadow remembered who had assisted him with his memory loss; it was G.U.N. and Rouge. At first, he didn't completely trust Rouge because of her selfishness behavior, until he saw how much she insisted in participating in his cycle of amnesia. He was in denial, but he had to admit that without Rouge's encouragement and hope to regain the memory loss, he didn't think that he would be in the position that he is in now.

Either way, he liked being by himself; he liked it when people didn't get too comfortable around him. Shadow has always been a selective and conservative person. It was very hard for him to make friends and would at all times see others as just "acquaintances." It was completely unknown if the agents felt fear or respect for Shadow. He didn't care because he liked both feelings from others.

It was nine in the morning, as the gloomy hedgehog had his right cheek lying on top of the cold wooden desk, with his eyes completely closed. A light snore could easily be heard; almost making a clear echo in his office. He suddenly had slowly raised his eyelids, exposing his ruby colored eyes. He quickly raised his head, seeing the bright screen hitting his face. This was the second time that he had over slept in his office. Shadow then remembered the first time that he had over slept in his office with Rouge. He chuckled loudly, remembering how he attempted to lie to his Commander about him and Rouge sleeping in the same office, wanting no inappropriate thoughts running through his boss's mind. He remembered how he had woken up. He closed his eyes once more, trying to relive the moment that he felt Rouge's embrace when she was asleep. He could remember her natural scent that had him addicted to holding her. Shadow never did believe that she was aware of her sleeping in the arms of her best friend. When she woke up, she believed that she had slept in a separate chair and Shadow in another, knowing that she had woken up by herself in one chair.

The black and red hedgehog blinked several times, as he shook his head side to side, trying to get rid of the unnecessary thoughts. He got up from his chair once he had turned off his computer, "I must send the paperwork to Commander Abraham."

He went through the halls, searching for Commander Abraham's office. Shadow knew how punctual the Commander was and needed to give him the disk with all of the information. Shadow had then bumped into one of the agents, as he got effortlessly frustrated.

"Watch where you're going hon'!" Said a familiar female voice.

Shadow had let out a small and aggressive growl until he realized who it was when he turned around. Rouge gave Shadow an playful look, "Sorry Shadow. I thought you were some random rookie lost in the halls."

The black hedgehog couldn't help but take a minute and observe her beauty. It had been about a month since the last time that he had seen her and as much as he likes to be alone, he missed hearing her gorgeous nagging tone.


	13. Desired

He knew that he needed to behave as he normally would. He crossed his arms, as he lowered his head, staring into Rouge's teal colored eyes, "It's been quite some time since the last time we have had an encounter."

Rouge gave him a simple nod, widening her smile, "I believe so, handsome. How's it like to be the head agent of the third squad?"

He instantly knew that Rouge began to flirt again, as she usually would. He got use to it, knowing that this was her way of being most of the time, "Believe it or not, it's not as interesting as it seems."

Rouge's ears twitched a little, as her eyes had widened. She couldn't believe that she had heard Shadow saying that he did not like being the head agent. Then again, he never did like meeting new people, especially if they were people who he needed to interact with occasionally, "Oh… well I'm sorry to hear that, Shadow."

"What about you? How are you managing things in the first squad?" From the minute that he was removed from Rouge's squad, he was completely curious to know how they handled their assignments and tasks alone.

Rouge knew that she needed to demonstrate to Shadow that she didn't need his presence and help to balance out her squad. Even before Shadow had been assigned into her squad, she was doing perfectly fine by herself. As much as she loved having Shadow around and assisting her in all of the missions, she wanted to show him how independent she really was, "Frank and I have been doing amazing. We have been managing our missions carefully and thoroughly. But you know me; any goal that I propose to myself, I end up winning successfully." She placed her hands on her waist, standing confidently.

Shadow knew that Rouge was able to handle all of the work. For that reason, she has been named as the best female G.U.N. agent. As many people would criticize her for her flirtatious behavior, calling her an "easy woman," and wearing revealing clothing, people seemed to ignore her intelligent mind. Shadow always believed that she is a woman that never failed to expose her class, elegance, yet seductive womanly body and conduct. He found that attractive in a woman. He couldn't help but feel turned on by her dominative and exotic self. People would misunderstand her for being confident, not as an easy woman.

Shadow gave her a simple nod, "I know that you have the capacity to handle the work."

The gloomy hedgehog didn't like the idea where she would always involve Frank into her work. He knew that Rouge needed to, since it was her job to do so, but the fact that most of the time Frank would be around her to compliment her on her looks, it was already killing him inside. He didn't like the idea of the grey bat working with his female best friend. All he asked him was to not hurt her emotionally, and if he does, Shadow would personally take care of the situation. He was not going to tolerate to see his female ally in agony because of a worthless man, who does not consider a woman's feelings.

Rouge couldn't have enough of Shadow; he's too mysterious, too conservative, and too unexplainable. All of these things, she found attractive in a man. She couldn't help but find them eye-catching and continue flirting. She would always flirt with any guy that was around. With Sonic, she would give him a nickname and call him a great hero just to annoy Amy. She always found her jealousy amusing. As for Knuckles: yes, she had to admit that he was very attractive and the flirting would come out naturally whenever he was in her surroundings; however, she had to admit that he was not her type. He was always arguing with her and she would only flirt in order to convince him to give her any emeralds.

With Shadow: Rouge at first, found him strange and was even intimidated by his behavior and appearance. That was until she realized that he wanted to dedicate his life to conserve his past friend's promise to protect Earth. That was when her views changed on Shadow. She remembered what she felt when he had sacrificed himself to protect Earth; he sacrificed his life. She loved how heroic, yet humble he was about it. The flirting that she would give Shadow wasn't to tease him at all, they were moments that she had naturally done.

"It has been a long time since we've seen each other. Maybe we should go out as friends some time? You know, we've never gone out as good friends publicly." Rouge gave him a small seductive smirk. She needed to see him; spotting him suddenly for a few minutes in the Headquarters was not enough for her.

"I must go and give this disk to Commander Abraham." Shadow needed to remember what he had come over. He couldn't be distracted, not even by Rouge. He began to walk down the hall, leaving Rouge with her unanswered question. He left with focused eyes, not wanting to know anything about anyone, even if he had to deny his seductive and erotic bat friend.

Rouge had stretched out her arm, wanting to reach for him, but had then given up. She was actually prepared for this. For some reason she knew that he was going to deny her proposal. She had to admit, it did make her feel saddened and even angry for being rejected like that. Rouge has never been rejected by any man, when it came to her flirty instincts, and offering a night out. No man would say no to Rouge; however, the moment that Shadow came into her life, he was the first one to ignore her flirtatious movements and comments. This just made Rouge not give up until he would say 'yes' to her, or at least pay any attention to the white bat. Shadow was a large challenge for the huntress and she had to confess that she liked it when Shadow would 'play hard to get.'

Rouge placed her hands on her waist as she slowly saw Shadow's body disappearing, "Hmph! Can't a woman get at least a 'goodbye'? Does he not see that we haven't seen each other in such a long time?"

Rouge was sitting on her cushioned couch watching the news. She had about half an hour that she had gotten home from work. She didn't feel like changing into fresh clothing and wanted to just relax her head from everything. She was very disappointed because her attempt to spend time with Shadow had failed, but she had to accept that he was always like that. She had to accept the fact that her gloomy friend was never the kind of guy who enjoyed public activities.

She began to pick on her chocolate ice cream with her plastic spoon. She didn't really eat it, seeing how the cup had more melted ice cream than frozen ice cream. She picked up the remote and began to change the channel, looking for something entertaining. She had a large headache from work and asked for the day off the next day.

Suddenly, the door bell rung, making her sensitive ears lightly twitch. She quickly got up, as she released the lock. Rouge swiftly opened the door, appearing a dark and handsome hedgehog outside of the door step. She was a bit confused, yet excited to see her ex-partner. It had been months since the last time that he had visited her home, "Shadow? Is there something wrong?"

Before Shadow would even answer her question, "Come in and sit! It's kind of warm outside anyways."

As Shadow would comfortably sit on Rouge's couch, he can definitely see that she was going to have a lonely night, accompanied with her melted ice cream and tedious television programs. Rouge placed her hands on her hips and eyed Shadow, "So, what's up with the visit?" She asked inoffensively.

Shadow crossed his arms and focused his eyes on his white bat friend, "I thought about your request and I decided to accept." He said it so dry and blankly that Rouge didn't pay attention at first, until she shook her head and widened her eyes.

"…I'm sorry?"

The black hedgehog rolled his eyes and stood up again, walking towards the front door, '_I knew this was a mistake..'_ "How about you forget about this visit of mine. Good night Rouge." He felt very embarrassed and a bit humiliated. He didn't know if he was doing right by wanting to take his best friend out for a night. Before he would even come over to Rouge's condo, he kept on repeating to himself that this was no sort of date; it was just a friend's night out…_that was it._

"No hold up! Let's go out somewhere; besides, I have nothing else to do for the night. I assume that you're not busy either. I don't go to work for tomorrow so…"

Shadow still had his back facing Rouge. He just stood there, staring at the dull ground. The dark hedgehog could feel his fingers tightening against his palm, until he released them. He didn't completely turn around, but he was able to somewhat see Rouge, "Let's go then."

Rouge gave him a warm smile as she walked towards him and gave him a small wink, "Alright then handsome!"

It was already ten o'clock at night, as both Shadow and Rouge were sitting near a tree. They could both feel the light breeze swaying through Shadow's quills and Rouge's short white hair carelessly move by itself. They both had gone out to eat at a local burger shop, and somehow ended up in a tranquil park near a lake. The large and faded yellow colored moon, with a couple of dark spots, was shining more than ever; it had stained its image onto the lake's shimmering and wavy flows, as its reflection was at a perfect state.

Yes, it was a romantic and sensual environment; anyone would know that, even with their eyes closed. But with Shadow, he didn't see it in that way. He just saw it as a regular park, sitting down on grass with Rouge in an ordinary and usual night; that was it. He never knew how to be romantic and never wanted to learn how to be. He wasn't going to waste his energies in researching various ways to woo a woman.

He never found that necessary.

As for Rouge, she didn't know if Shadow had walked her to this park intentionally. With Shadow, no one knew what he was really up to. For a second, Rouge wanted to think that he did have a romantic side, but she needed to keep her wondering thoughts together and already get use to the fact that he never was the romantic type. Rouge had then raised her eyebrow, attempting to imagine her grumpy friend as a romantic love interest. She couldn't really imagine him with roses and chocolates and calling anyone "my love" or "beloved." It didn't fit his personality; Rouge had always liked Shadow being a character with low and ruthless emotions. A character who will rarely say his true feelings; that was the kind of man that had attracted her. Shadow is one of the few men who never followed her like a pet, just because of her looks. He had seen through her and not because of her physical beauty. At first, she found it a bit peculiar to believe that Shadow would not attempt to flirt with her, or pay as much attention. She was a bit upset because of that; however, because of the small things that he has done for her, she learned to appreciate men who really did care for her safety and the only men who have showed a great concern for Rouge has been Shadow and Frank.

Frank showed his concern towards Rouge in the way that she was always use to by other men who found her attractive, but with Shadow, it was all different. His actions, in protecting her by any danger, made Rouge's heart flutter rapidly. The way he would reject her flirting was what made her want to be more near Shadow. Every single time that he would reject Rouge's flirtatious actions, just drew her closer to the dark hedgehog.

Rouge had gotten so use to the having multiple men around her, purchasing expensing objects for her and persuading her to get any attention, which made her confidence level up too much. Whenever she would try to flirt with Shadow, he would ignore it quickly or change the subject. She almost found it a bit amusing at the way Shadow would react to her flirting. Sometimes, he would ignore any unnecessary comment and move on, or he would lowly growl and roll his eyes. Those facial and verbal movements made Rouge smile. She loved doing that to Shadow.

The white bat loved a challenge.

Shadow was staring out at the moon, and so was Rouge. The moon was brightening so much, that Shadow's ruby red colored eyes could easily be highlighted. Rouge's head was facing the beautiful lake, but she couldn't help but slowly move her eyes towards Shadow. She needed to observe his handsome face; she couldn't help it.

"So, do you work tomorrow?" The white bat was trying to start a decent conversation, not wanting make him feel uncomfortable. What better way to talk about business; Shadow's favorite subject.

"No, I do not need to participate in my squad's tasks tomorrow." Shadow's replies were short and simple. He never started the conversation; it was Rouge who would make him speak.

"That's good… how are your teammates? Are they any good?"

He puffed sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. He had to admit that he didn't like being in the third squad, "They're weaklings. Those humans can't even decently throw a grenade towards the target."

Rouge shook her head of disapproval. She couldn't believe that the Commander had placed Shadow in such a low valued squad. She understood the reason why he was placed there, but knowing Shadow very well, he was about to explode with his new squad, "Can't you ask the Commander to, at the least, switch you to the second squad? I heard that they are a bit more professional." '_Or maybe come back with me?'_

"I doubt that he would listen to my request. When I went to give him the disk, he seemed very tense." He said while ripping the grass from the ground.

Rouge couldn't hold it any longer. She had to admit that his presence was missing and that she needed him by her side during missions. She looked at Shadow with her beautiful teal colored eyes, but she couldn't say what she was about to say while staring at him. Rouge turned her head towards the lake, "I have to admit that I miss having you with me, Shadow. It's not the same anymore…"

Shadow immediately turned his head towards Rouge, seeing how sincere her eyes had sparkled. He knew that Rouge cared a lot about him, but never knew how much. She had just admitted to him that she missed having him around her, "What about Frank? I thought you and him had established a relationship."

Rouge lowered her eyelids, looking down at the damp grass, "We ended our relationship."


	14. Close

Shadow stared at Rouge, as Rouge would look down at the visibly dark green grass. He felt his muscles relax hearing her sweet voice saying that she was no longer in a relationship with Frank; however, he assumed that she was perhaps heart broken. The dark hedgehog didn't say that he was sorry about that break up; he was not the kind of person who carries sympathy. He would just stay quiet and listen to her talk. Just because he had found out about their separation, it didn't mean that he was not going to stop worrying about his female friend. He knew that there were still men that would whistle at her and attempt to flirt with her at G.U.N. He didn't blame them at all; she's practically the perfect woman.

"But enough of me and Frank. It was for the right reason. We're still friends, but that doesn't mean that I can stop dating, you know." Rouge's facial expressions had changed. She was back to her sensual self. The white bat had finally looked at Shadow, as she gave him a small smirk and giggled for a bit.

She scooted closer to the dark hedgehog, "One thing that I do know is that I'll always have a great friend."

Shadow didn't know what to respond to her compliment. He didn't know why he felt like bad friend. Rouge scooted so close that he could inhale her sweet light scented body wash. As the time went by, for some reason, he didn't mind having Rouge so close to him. When he first began to see Rouge differently after his awakening, he liked having his personal space, but as he spent more time with her, he began to feel more comfortable.

They both stayed quiet, as they stared peacefully at the bright moon, until Rouge broke the silence, "How about you, Shadow? Do you have any love interests? I know that this has never been a topic that you've openly talked about, but I've always been curious."

Shadow silently began to think about her question. He didn't know if he was in love. To him, the word love was too strong to even use; he didn't like using it because of its powerful meaning, "No…I have too many duties to be thinking of possible love interests. Besides, now that I am head agent, I have no time to begin a romantic bond."

It didn't really surprise Rouge that Shadow would come up with this answer. This was the first time that she had ever bluntly asked the dark hedgehog about any possible interests. To Shadow, his only priority was his job, but she respected that. She knew that he still had all eternity to find the right one, knowing that he is immortal. Before he would even answer her question, she was afraid of his other answer. She wasn't going to like the idea of him liking someone. Maybe she was being a selfish friend like always, or maybe it was something else. She had to admit that Shadow's a very handsome and attractive male, especially with his mysterious way of being; that's what made multiple women fall for him.

Her feelings for Shadow were very confusing. She loved Shadow's company, his appearance, his heroic being; it's what made her like him too much. But she needed to remember several reasons to keep away from Shadow: he is too conservative when it came to romantic feelings, she is only considered as an ally, and his rejection to any kind of closeness.

Shadow never understood the definition of love and affection. Because of his purpose in life and of his tragic past, he felt the need to isolate himself from society. He didn't want to know anything about friendship or romantic emotions. When he first began to work with Rouge, he didn't want to talk to her. Shadow was afraid of making another friend and destroying his or her life, like he did with Maria. As the missions went by, he hated to admit it, but he began to grow a large friendship with the greedy bat. It was about half a year ago that he started to admire her beauty and physical appearance. He hated this new emotion; whenever he would see Rouge, he couldn't help but examine her exquisite self. Or whenever he would touch her, he would feel this electrifying sensation running up his body. It was all new to him.

"Well, don't worry Shadow. It's not like if having a relationship is the number one thing that's important in life."

It was silent again as Rouge let out a light giggle. Shadow looked at her with a confused look, "What's so amusing?"

The white bat shook her head, "Oh nothing. It's just that, somehow you brought me to my favorite view when it's night. I love coming here to clear my mind of any problems."

Shadow stared at Rouge for a few seconds, as he blinked a couple times, "That's odd. I also come here for my spare time; to release any stress and angers. The view is very serenely."

Rouge gave him a small smile, as she lightly and playfully pushed his shoulder with hers, "Even if we have some differences, we have the same tastes."

Shadow couldn't help but return a smirk, knowing what she had said was completely true, "I guess you're right."

Rouge had widely opened her front door, as Shadow had followed her inside of her condo.

"Come on in, handsome! Make yourself comfortable." Rouge turned on her light switch, illuminating her living room and her kitchen area. Shadow remembered that on the couch where he was sitting on, was when he shared his first kiss with Rouge. He tried to forget about that moment, not wanting to make her feel awkward. He didn't know if he could call it a real kiss, because of their drunken behaviors. It was an action that wasn't intentional to him at that very moment, because if he wasn't drunk, then he would have never kissed Rouge.

Rouge sat next to him, as her body and her face was turned towards her gloomy friend. She had crossed her legs, as she placed her hands on her thighs, "Thanks for a great night, Shadow. I don't know about you, but I had lots of fun!" She gave him a sweet smile.

Shadow nodded his head, realizing what she had said was true. Shadow couldn't remember the last time he ever bonded with someone like this, "Yes, it actually was kind of a relaxing night."

Rouge scooted closer to Shadow as she placed her back against the upper part of the couch, "We should do this some other time. I actually liked it…"

'_Me too.' _"Do what you feel is best…" Shadow crossed his arms and moved his head to the head, looking down at the floor. He realized that Rouge was getting too comfortable around him; he needed to stop that quickly.

The white bat arched one of her eyebrows, as her lips had formed into a smirk, "Why so stern, Shadow?" _'I guess I can have a little fun…'_ As of right now, she couldn't help but flirt with Shadow. This was the first time to actually have a bonding night and seeing him for the first time in several months, it was all too much for Rouge. In his sitting position, she found him also too attractive than usual. She needed to get closer to him, wanting to feel her heat against his.

Rouge scooted her legs closer to Shadow's, as they had finally touched. She took her slender fingers, having Shadow, still neutral about her action, feeling her fingertips lightly stream up his thigh, up to his chest. He knew that she was flirting and being very seductive, but there have been many occasions where he could never tell if she would only flirt with him because she liked being a tease or if she would unconsciously have her sensual side around the dark hedgehog. As Shadow felt Rouge's warm fingers circling around his white furred chest, he needed to control his heartbeat. His facial expression was as disinterested as always, but Rouge's touch was making him warm already.

Rouge brought her lips closer to Shadow's tan muzzle, beginning to quietly talk to him, "You know, handsome. I wish you could stay here longer and you're more than welcome to, but knowing how you are about visiting others, I can't really offer you much." She began to lightly rub her tiny black nose against Shadow's neck, as the gloomy hedgehog couldn't help but lower his eyelids, loving how the bat would softly brush her nose upon his skin.

Shadow was dying to grab Rouge's head and steal a kiss from her, but he needed to win this battle. He then felt both of her hands stroking his entire chest, "I'm pretty sure that you've been tired of so many hard working missions." She then moved her hands up to his shoulder muscles and began to give him light messages. He closed his eyes completely, devouring Rouge's magical hands, roaming around his upper body. Shadow separated his lips, letting out a deep breath, "Uh…"

Rouge began to see Shadow's reaction, until she had noticed how tense his body really was. She began to give him a deep and real message, attempting to relieve all of the tension away, "My goodness, Shadow. Your muscles are so stressed."

She moved her hand down to his torso until he made an undelightful and painful moan, roughly squinting his eyes because of the agony, "Ah! That stings."

The white bat looked at the side of his torso, seeing a slash across his dark furred skin, "Shadow! Why didn't you tell me you had a wound?"

"It doesn't matter. The wound is not as chronic. I'll be fine." Shadow was about to get up, wanting to dismiss himself from her condo, until Rouge pulled Shadow down towards the couch.

"I'm sorry Shadow, but I'm not going to let you walk out of my condo with that injury. It's too dangerous for you to walk around with an opened cut. Do you know how much bacteria there is outside, which can infect your skin?"

Shadow crossed his arms, not wanting to look at her face, "…"

Rouge got up, as she rolled her large eyes, "You better not move from that couch. I'll be right back."

"Ah! That hurts!" Shadow growled under his breath. He eyed the treasure huntress, examining her medical work, as she was quickly stitching and closing his exposed wound. He raised one of his eyebrows, observing Rouge's decent work, _'Not bad.'_ He thought.

"Don't worry, hon. I'm almost done." Once she was already done closing Shadow's wound, she grabbed at bit of rubbing alcohol and poured some onto a large cotton pad.

"This shouldn't sting. I'm only going to clean up the mess around your torso."

Shadow tightened his eyelids together once more, preparing himself for the unpleasurable stinged feeling. He lightly gasped, as he felt the cold cotton pad against his skin. Once she was finishing up, it was completely quiet. All that was heard was the constant clicking of the kitchen clock and the multiple crickets whispering outside of Rouge's small garden. That was until the black and red hedgehog broke the silence, "…Thank you."

Rouge's teal colored eyes traveled to Shadow's face, as she gave him a small smile, "No problem...Hey, what are friends for?" Rouge began to pick up all of the trash and threw it in a nearby trash can.

"Where did you learn your emergency medical practices?" Shadow had a questionable face.

Rouge had lightly giggled, remembering when she first started to learn about first aid, "Before I became a G.U.N Agent, I was qualified to be a medical trainer during battles. So if there were any injured soldiers, I would cure them. I was in that for about two years, until I decided to become a G.U.N. Agent and spy."

Shadow just looked at her, "Impressive. You never told me that part of your G.U.N. history."

Rouge crossed her arms and smiled once more, "You never asked." Rouge got in a bit more comfortable position, as she crossed her ankles as well, "Whenever you need medical assistance, let me know." She had then given him a small wink.

The white bat had then focused all of her attention on Shadow again, "By the way, how did you get that wound anyways?"

Shadow took a deep breath, trying to forget about the injury, remembering how it wouldn't let him sleep because of the pain, "I was in a mission with the third squad. We were assigned to capture all 20 robbers at Southern Station Square. One of my colleagues was distracted by one of the targets, and I saw that another robber was going to stab the G.U.N. agent, while he was unfocused. I pushed him out of the way and I ended up knifed on my torso."

Rouge's eyes had softened not believing how Shadow was willing to risk himself to protect someone. She loved that about Shadow; his bravery and dedication to protect Earth was incredible. She then had small flashbacks of Shadow's threatening wounds; they were to a point where she feared of Shadow's life. He may be ageless, but he even knew that he could die in any battle.

She suddenly wrapped one of her arms across his abdominal, giving him a warm hug. Shadow flinched for a moment, not use to so much corporal interaction, until his body had slowly relaxed. Rouge had then taken her hand around his abdominal and traveled it towards his chest, "I don't know what the world would do without you." Rouge said softly.

Shadow loved it when he would have this sort of physical contact with Rouge. He felt relaxed, in a harmonic environment; it all felt nice. He loved feeling Rouge's warm body rubbing against his, "The society always sees me with fear." He responded lowly and sadly.

Rouge traveled her beautiful blue-green eyes, wanting to meet her eyes with Shadow's wine-colored ones, "I'm not afraid of you…" Rouge whispered faintly.

They could both feel the tension and the passion. Shadow's chest began to rise rapidly, feeling Rouge's fingers playing around with his white chest fur, "…Why?" Shadow almost felt breathless with Rouge's sensual touch.

Their faces began to get closer by the second, as their eyelids had lowered more, revealing less of their eyes, "I know what your intentions are for being here in Earth."


	15. True Emotions

Shadow couldn't help but stare at Rouge's soft looking lips. Those lips were like heaven to Shadow; he needed to taste them once more. Rouge took one of her hands and caressed Shadow's tan cheek, wanting to feel him, "I don't know if people are that stupid to see your heroic goals, Shadow." She faintly whispered. Her voice was full of love, care, and nobility.

Shadow took one his hands and placed it on top of Rouge's hand, which was caressing his cheek. He stared at her with loving and adoring bloody red eyes, as the huntress would return his gaze.

Shadow had always wondered why she would support him, if everyone else would think of the dark hedgehog as the enemy, "Why do care for me? No one believes that I am here for the right reasons."

Rouge's eyes softened, finding it unbearable to hear that people still feared Shadow for his appearance and behavior. Society needed to accept the dark hero as he is and not doubt of his good and brave side. This was when she had now realized that she had grown to love this hedgehog more, "What is there not to like about you? You have been a great partner, friend, and ally. You have protected me like no other male has. I appreciate the sacrifices that you make to protect our home, Earth. Shadow, you've been through too much and I don't believe it's fair for others to judge you unfairly."

The white bat couldn't take it any longer. She grabbed Shadow's white gloved hand and placed it to her lower back. Shadow felt like his capacity to breathe correctly had shortened, as his fingers were able to feel Rouge's incredibly smooth back.

Their heads had slowly shifted together, as their foreheads were now against each other. Shadow began to rub his long black nose upon the white bat's tan neck, as he lightly inhaled her amazing elegant perfume. Rouge had completely closed her eyes, exposing only her blue eyelids, as she had lightly gasped for air. The black hedgehog secured both of his arms, as they were wrapped around Rouge's waist, needing to feel his heated body against her beautifully sculpted one. She began to feel Shadow's wet and soft thin lips stroking her warm neck, sliding down to her collar bone, while his fingers started to stroke her lower back.

_God she missed his cuddling kisses…_

One of her hands, unconsciously, went up to his chest as her gloved fingers began to play with his chest fur, and the other was tangled around his quills, feeling the softness of his black and red fur. The white bat slightly revealed her teal colored eyes, wanting to see the black hedgehog's sensual actions. Rouge began to pant heavier, as she focused her senses on Shadow's moist lips tracing her clavicle and naked shoulder. Suddenly, Rouge could not feel her best friend's lips upon her neck, only the lost sensation of her skin, missing Shadow's lips stroking her smooth skin. She opened her eyes, spotting the handsome dark hedgehog's face in front of hers. She couldn't help but stare at his ruby colored eyes. At that moment, they were so loving and caring at the same time. Shadow's eyes were always unreadable and mysterious; she could never tell what his exact emotions were. But right now, his eyes looked so passionate and lustful; it was turning her on by the second.

Their faces came closer, as their eyes had slowly lowered, feeling their hot breathes collapsing, "Are you sure about this, Shadow?" She whispered, feeling Shadow tightening his gripped hand a bit more around Rouge's waist, almost like he didn't want to let go of her.

The dark hedgehog couldn't deny it any longer. His feelings had exploded, remembering his first kiss with Rouge in the same couch, "I don't know why I am having his peculiar sensation…"

Rouge's heart joyfully fluttered, hearing Shadow's deep voice saying that he was experimenting with romantic actions. Rouge couldn't find her voice as she opened her mouth to speak, "Me too." With that, Shadow proceeded and brought his lips closer to Rouge's. He asked himself, 'Was this correct? Was it alright to have an excited spark in his chest, which was about to shatter into pieces?' He didn't care if this was a sin, according to his strict regulations. This was a forbidden apple that he's wanted to fully taste for so long. He was sick of rejecting the romantic sensation that he couldn't help but consume it completely.

Rouge effortlessly attempted to close their distance, as Shadow's face also got closer to hers. She placed her hand on top of Shadow's chest once more, feeling his heart thump faster than ever. They had both closed their eyes, as they had finally felt their lips make contact. It started off as a slow and loving kiss, as they both devoured the touch and feeling of their soft smooches. Shadow had slowly kissed his best friend, taking his time in savoring and enjoying the feeling and taste of Rouge's beautifully shaped lips; he didn't want to hurry this perfect moment.

Rouge was fascinated with Shadow's kisses. For a person who has only kissed twice in his life, the way his lips would sway seductively upon hers was impressive. Her hand that was upon Shadow's chest began to calmly caress his white furred chest, feeling the softness of his smooth fur, making the dark hedgehog moan lowly, almost making a small growl.

Rouge had broken their kiss, needing to take a deep breath; however, Shadow looked a bit eager for her addicting lips. He grabbed Rouge's head and brought his mouth upon the white bat's. This time, their kiss was more passionate and forceful. Shadow wrapped his arms around Rouge's waist again, as one hand streamed down to Rouge's well shaped thighs. His fingers began to lightly caress her covered thigh, making her moan softly, "Mmm…"

Rouge's tongue began to search for Shadow's as the tip of Shadow's tongue began to tug against his friend's. Shadow moaned loudly, loving the feeling of Rouge's pink tongue, wrestling with his. Rouge adored the taste of Shadow's tongue, as he explored all of her mouth. His taste was electrifying and hypnotizing; it was like if he knew that she enjoyed rubbing her tongue against his.

Shadow began to leave trails of kisses down her neck, as Rouge would bring her chin up, exposing more of her exquisite neck and giving her dark friend more access to her skin. She could feel Shadow's soft tongue leaving a wet path of his saliva, traveling and exploring through her neck, as he tugged his tongue lightly upon her skin, "_Oh yes_… right there." She faintly whispered.

As Shadow ran his wet tongue up her neck, he couldn't help but softly nibble on her tan skin, as a response to her pleasured moans, exposing a bit of his small fang like teeth. The white bat's fingers gripped firmly onto Shadow's well developed shoulders, "… please don't stop…"

Rouge unexpectedly got up from the couch, as her fingers had tangled with Shadow's, leading him to her large bedroom. He eagerly got up from the couch and kicked the bedroom door shut, focusing both of his red eyes on his best friend. Rouge couldn't help but stare back at her best friend's loving and passionate eyes. Shadow would observe every single exquisite detail that was structured upon the white bat's face. She had long and exotic black eyelashes, which any female would envy and any man would admire. The color of her eyes is unique and beautifully shaded, reminding him of the never ending ocean. And her lips; any man would want to taste those soft lips of hers. They were irresistible and indulgent. To Shadow, Rouge was the perfect woman; the perfect goddess.

He cupped Rouge's face with both of his hands, as his two thumbs would lightly caress her tan cheeks. They both lowered their eyelids as their faces would lean in closer by the second. Shadow's thin lips had finally met with Rouge's, starting off with a slow and steady kiss once more. Rouge felt a bit weak from her knees when she felt Shadow's wet tongue battling hers, needing to wrap her arms around his neck as Shadow would remove his hands from her face and wrap them tightly around her curvy waist. One of his white gloved hands would travel up to her naked lower back and began to caress it smoothly with his fingers. The white bat gasped lightly loving the touch that Shadow would place upon her skin.

They broke their kiss and gazed at each other's red and teal colored eyes. No words were needed for their actions and movements. Their physical travels were their words and voices. The dark hedgehog lightly pushed his female friend towards the large bed, as he followed along by climbing on top of her body. Rouge encircled her arms again around Shadow's neck, wanting to feel his closeness, as he would not reject the limited space between him and her. He liked being close to Rouge; he liked feeling her hot breath against his face and smelling her natural elegant perfumed scent. Shadow began to leave trails of kisses following her jawline as he traveled his thin and wet lips down to her smooth neck. Rouge couldn't help but run out of breath and grunt lowly, "Shadow…"

Shadow moaned out loud as he had felt Rouge's leg rubbing against his crotch, "Ugh…" He continued with his devouring kisses on Rouge's neck, until he couldn't help but slide his tongue upwards. He loved Rouge's perfectly developed neck; he could kiss and nibble her neck for a long as he could. His fingers that were tightly grasped onto the white bat's waist had slithered upwards, making its way to her upper back. He had no problems with her purple wings, knowing that there was enough space in between the extended wings. His gloved fingers had easily found the huntress's zipper from her tight black jumpsuit. Shadow had unconsciously lowered the zipper as it had revealed her naked and tan back. Rouge wasn't able to catch her breath, feeling Shadow's warm hands cupping her back. She let her best friend remove her clothing, not feeling uncomfortable with the situation.

The dark hedgehog covered his bloody red eyes with his black eyelids and made his lips travel towards Rouge's. Her body was almost covered with Shadow's loving embrace. Their soft and electrifying kisses were passionate and hungrily played. Their breaths were limited and their tongues were undeniably aggressive and wet, but their thirst for desire was too strong. As the white bat's back had collapsed with the softness of the beige bed sheets, the dark hedgehog brought his head down to her chest. With one of his hands, he took his fingers and encircled one of her soft and large breasts as he began to lightly squeeze it. Shadow brought his long black nose close to Rouge's other breast and began to lightly rub the tip of it as her pink nipple began to tighten.

The white bat panted slowly as she lowered her eyelids, "_Oh yes…_Keep going, Shadow." She whispered faintly.

Shadow couldn't help but take his wet tongue and taste her erect nipple. As his tongue would encircle the stiff nipple, he would enclose it with his thin lips and suck on it. Rouge bit her bottom lips, wanting to avoid the scream that she stored in her throat, but she then felt Shadow's sharp teeth nibbling on her pink erect nipple, while with the other breast, he would pinch on her other nipple, "Ah! Oh God… don't stop, Shadow."

The dark hedgehog stopped playing with her breasts and brought his lips towards hers. He began to give her loving smooches, not having enough of her tasteful lips. Rouge wrapped her arms around his neck again, as she pressed her large breasts against his black and white furred chest. The bat huntress lowered her eyelids, exposing more of her blue eye shadow, as she began to tattoo her loving kisses onto Shadow's neck. She wanted to return him the favor, by increasing his pleasured sexual motions. She ran her tongue down to his collarbone, as her hand had traveled down to the inner part of his thigh. Rouge began to rub her slender fingers on his thigh, as she heard rapidly his pleasured moans. Shadow lowered his eyelids as he panted, "Rouge…"

Rouge couldn't hide her seductive smirk, as she made her mouth move up to his triangular ear, "Oh Shadow… I love it when you call out my name like that." She cooed in his ear and began to nibble on it. At first, she slowly began to rub her fingers against his inner thigh, but as the seconds went by, her slow rhythm had increased, which made Shadow pant faster. She slowly started to rub her hard nipples on his chest, as Shadow constantly grunted while pressing his teeth together.

As the white bat began to rub her fingers against his inner thigh, she felt something odd rub against her thigh. Rouge gasped as she saw Shadow's member exposed. She had then smiled as her fingers began to caress his member as Shadow huffed harder. She saw how positive his reaction was; she leaned closer to his member and placed it against her pair of breast. Rouge placed each hand of both sides of her large breasts and pressed them tightly together as Shadow's penis began to stiffen. Rouge pressed her breasts together and shifted them upwards, giving Shadow a thrilled and spiced feeling running up his spine.

The black and red hedgehog couldn't help but buckle his hips slowly and growl, "Stop Rouge. It's coming quickly." He whispered. Rouge let go of her breasts, not wanting for Shadow's sperm to come just yet. Shadow's chest had moved up and down rapidly, as he ran out of breath. He lightly pushed Rouge towards the cushioned mattress, as she could feel her back make contact with the cold sheets. The dark hedgehog ran his fingers down to Rouge's private area and began to softly rub his fingers against her vagina. Rouge cheeks had heated up quickly as she hung her head and closed her eyes, focusing on his sexual actions. As Shadow had rubbed his fingers against her vagina, Shadow noticed that her womanhood began to get wetter, "Keep going, Shadow…" She panted.

The dark hero couldn't wait any longer, as he took the tip of his member and slightly rubbed it against Rouge's entrance. The white bat grunted loudly, not able to avoid the incredible pleasured feeling, "Do it Shadow. I need you right now." She gripped her fingers onto Shadow's strong shoulders, as he made her go underneath him, falling down on top of her.

Shadow raised his eyebrow, not sure if she was alright with the future actions, "…are you sure?"

Rouge looked at Shadow with desiring and lustful eyes, "Of course I am, Shadow." She gave him a small smile, making him lower his eyelids and give her a faint smile. He reached for her lips once more, giving her a sweet and adoring kiss.

Shadow situated himself as he pressed his penis inside of Rouge's entrance. At the moment that she felt his member inside of her, she gasped loudly. She began to moan loudly, feeling his meat slide up and down inside of her barriers. Both, Shadow and Rouge's cheeks began to heat up, feeling the white bat's juices gathering, as it had streamed down to her inner thigh.

"_Oh yes…harder…faster…" _Rouge whispered. Shadow obeyed and buckled his hips as he gave his hard thrusts. Before he would erupt, Rouge switched positions with Shadow, now that she was on top of him. She began to ride on his erect penis, as Shadow kept on buckling his hips upward, making Rouge's breasts bounce lightly. The huntress couldn't help but follow along by moving her gluteus up and down, following the same rhythm as Shadow's.

"Oh…" Shadow moaned.

Rouge pressed her chest against Shadow's, as he gripped his fingers firmly upon her buttocks, "I can't hold it any longer Rouge."

The white bat gasped as she could feel his warm liquid running inside of her.

Rouge couldn't believe that she made love to the Ultimate Life Form; _the Shadow the Hedgehog. _She unconsciously smiled, loving how Shadow would kiss her every inch of skin. During his working hours as an agent of G.U.N. he acts with such ruthless and emotionless manner, but the night when he made love to her, it was a different side that she saw within him. It was a loving, lustful, and passionate male. During their sparring sessions, he would attack her aggressively and hostilely. Every punch and kick that she would receive, it would hurt her, but this night, he treated her with such a delicate manner. His kisses were as soft as a rose's pedals and his touches were so graceful. She knew that what he had done to her during their night were no lies. Those loving red eyes did not lie; his emotions were finally visible.


	16. Secret Passion

Her tired eyelids were completely closed, as she forcefully and slowly lifted them up. Her room wasn't completely dark, but the sun rays were starting to reflect the inside part of her bedroom; knowing that it was somewhere around six in the morning. Rouge shifted her body to the other side seeing her gloomy lover sound asleep. She couldn't help but form a small smile on her lips, wanting to relive last night. The white bat was completely naked under her beige sheets. Only her upper chest, her shoulders and her arms her visible. She admired his handsome looks, as Rouge took a moment to observe his physical appearance. The sun rays reflected his black furred skin, outlining his hidden muscular body parts. She could visibly see his well developed pecs and abdominals. He also had the same beige sheets covering part of his body;covering from his lower waist and moving downward, only exposing his upper body. Rouge sighed dreamingly remembering that this was the same position in which she found Shadow on her bed after their drunken night.

This time she wasn't going to walk away from him. Rouge scooted her warm body closer to his, as she stroked his visible pecs and andominals with her gloved fingers, while she would caress her soft lips agaisnt Shadow's neck. She could not have enough of Shadow. Last night was not enough for her; Rouge needed to devour more of her best friend. Shadow moaned eroticly in his sleep, loving the familiar sensation on his neck. Rouge wanted him awake, so she began to slide her wet and soft tongue up his jawline.

Shadow lastly opened his eyes, exposing his beautiful crimson colored pools. The first thing he saw was the exquisite ivory bat. She stared at the black hedgehog as she lowered her eyelids, "Good morning, handsome." Rouge whispered.

Shadow couldn't help but receive their morining with a faint smile, "Rouge…" He never believed that he would end up last night in Rouge's bed. Never in a million years, did he believe that his fantasies about Rouge would ever come true. He liked the idea of Rouge's kisses being his alarm clock, and especially waking up to see her beautiful face first thing in the morning.

The white bat took her gloved index finger and encircled Shadow's white chest fur with it, as she stared at him with adoring eyes, "So I was thinking that since we don't work today, we could just stay here, in my condo." She brought her lips close to Shadow's, stealing a passionate kiss. Rouge surrendered Shadow's upper lip and began to carres it with her pair of soft lips. Shadow quickly followed along as he began to lightly suck on her bottom lip, making her moan. Rouge slowly climbed on top of Shadow, as he placed his hands on Rouge's curvy waist. Rouge couldn't help but allow Shadow's tongue enter her mouth and wrestle with hers. The white bat pressed her nude large breasts onto Shadow's well bulided chest, feeling her erect nipples rubbing against his skin.

The dark hedgehog unconsiously traveled his white gloved fingers to her lower back, until they had finally reached her nicely shaped buttocks. Shadow's fingers lightly squeezed Rouge's round butt cheeks, making her moan loudly, "Mmm…"

Rouge suddenly stopped kissing her ally, while she was still on top of him. She took her index finger once more, and rubbed it upon Shadow's bottom lip, "How about we save this for later." She whispered as she lowered her eyelids seductively.

The white bat climbed out of the large bed, taking one of the beige sheets with her, covering her intimate parts, "I'll be in the bathroom if you need me." Shadow gave her a disappointed face. He didn't want to leave her side; he wanted to hold her, caress her skin, kiss her every inch. Shadow couldn't have enough of his best friend. He knew that it would be unrealisitic of him to do so, but that was how he felt at the moment. Rouge turned around giving him a small wink and blew him a kiss.

Everything seemed perfect. Both Shadow and Rouge had finally declared their love for each other, and no one can destroy that strong bond. But to Shadow, this was the most dangerous thing that has ever happened to him. He knew that his enemies would know what his weakness would be. Love, to him, has got to be one of the most risky elements that any living creature could live with. He didn't want anyone to know about this new step that Rouge and him have taken. Shadow doesn't want anyone to know. He wants no rumors and no criticism; he still wanted to maintain a professional level.

Rouge had shattered Shadow's thoughts as she spoke while she was standing on the doorstep of the bathroom entrance, "You hungry, Shadow?"

Shadow got up from the bed and crossed his arms, as he gave her a simple nod.

* * *

><p>Shadow was able to smell the delicious aroma of bacon, eggs, and sasuage slithering around the kitchen and in the living room. He was watching the televesion news report. It was the usual; robbery had ocurred last night in a bank, there was a shoot out of gangs in the most dangerous alley ways. Shadow had his ankles crossed and as well as his arms, staring at the television with a disinterested look on his face.<p>

Rouge began to prepare the dining table with the well served plates, glassed cups with orange juice, along with the silverware to the side of the plate, "Shadow, breakfast is served." Rouge cooed out to the wind.

Shadow turned off the television and walked towards the designated plate, which was served for him. He was quite astonished to see the well homemade cooked breakfast. At his condo, usually he would eat fast food or the basic cereal with milk. Shadow didn't know how to cook, but Rouge giving him this well presentable breakfast, it made him feel pleased. No one would ever cook for him; it was only Rouge. Shadow picked up the cold metaled colored fork, and began to pick on the sausage.

Rouge couldn't help but stare at her gloomy friend. She was still thinking about how she had amazing sex with Shadow. She was also impressed on how the dark hedgehog was so natural with his sexual movements, knowing that he practically has never had sex, except with her. She knows that she's repeating herself too much, but that's how unbelievable her night was with Shadow. She wanted him to still hold her with his strong arms and feel his soft kisses around her. Knowing Shadow, she knew that those moments were not going to be constant, but she didn't care. Having Shadow around her was good enough for her.

Rouge obtained the piece of bacon on her fingers, as she porceeded to take a bite. She closed her eyes, as she moaned, "Mmm… that tastes really good." Shadow wasn't able to handle it anymore. Rouge was turning him on just by moaning for the food. Those moans sounded too similar to the ones where she would loudly call out last night in their love session. Shadow suddenly shook his head, attempting to get rid of the erotic views, and focusing on important issues.

"Rouge we need to speak." He said in his usual neutral tone.

The white bat slowly lowered her fork and placed it carefully on to the plate. Both of her teal colored eyes were concentrated on to the black and red hedgehog's wine colored ones. She was frightened about this conversation. Shadow was very unpredictable and didn't know what his next words were going to be.

She opened her mouth, not able to make the words come out, "…O-Okay. About what?"

Shadow took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, "I don't know if this new phase that we have taken will effect our existance."

Rouge raised her eyebrow, knowing where this conversation was leading to, "What are you trying to say?" Yesterday, she gave him all of her love that was stored inside and to tell her that it isn't going to work out, this was a conversation that whe would never forget.

Knowing that Shadow was never an affectionate male, it took Rouge by surprise when he took her hand with his and stared at her, "Rouge, I am frightened of losing you." He greatly admitted.

Rouge widened her blue-green eyes, not believing Shadow's recent statement. She didn't know what to say, leaving her speechless and letting Shadow to continue, "I realize that we have now transformed our friendhip into a relationship, but I think it is best if we act with a professional manner at G.U.N. Headquarters."

The white bat lowered her large white ears, a bit disappointed about Shadow's views on their relationship, "So… you want to have a secret relationship?"

"Precisely."

She didn't really agree with the idea of having a secret relationship, but if it was to make Shadow more comfortable, then she would allow it. She stared at Shadow as she gave him a small smile, "Alright."

Shadow's triangular ears twitched a bit as he nodded his head, "Thank you for understanding. But please keep in mind that I'm not ashamed of you. This is just to keep a professional apperance for the two of us and to protect you from any of my enemies. We need make others believe that we are only allies and friends."

Rouge gave him another smile. Her heart fluttered as she heard him saying that he wanted to protect her from any danger. She got up from the table and walked up to him, placing her lips agaisnt his tan cheek. She knew that she could protect herself and she would be fine either way, but the fact that Shadow worries about her safety, really makes her fall in love with him even more, "You can be very sweet without you knowing it."

* * *

><p><strong>8:25 P.M. Rouge's Condo<strong>

Shadow and Rouge were watching a movie together, as one of his arms was wrapped around her curvy waist and the white bat had her head agaisnt his furred chest. Her sensitive large ears could hear his rhythmic heart beat drumming. Shadow was picking on the yellow popcorn with the other hand, hypnotized with the action movie. Rouge took a deep sigh, as she eyed the dark hedgehog. She suddenly got up from the couch and placed her hands on her hips.

She looked at Shadow with a bored look on her face, "Shadow. It's not that I don't enjoy your company but, I really want to go out."

Shadow crossed his arms and waited for her next outburst, "Do you think that we could at least go to Club Rouge?"

"…" There was no response from the dark hero.

The huntress sat next to him once more as she crossed her legs, "I know that there's a lot of people but most of the club is dark. The only lights around are the disco lights; you can barely see anyone."

Shadow closed his eyes, exposing only his eyelids, thinking about his friend's suggestion, "… Okay, let's go." He placed his gloved hands on his knees, pushing his elbows inward, as his pair of feet sustained his weight.

Rouge looked up at him, with a look on her face of satisfaction, "So, you're saying that we can go to Club Rouge?" Once again, he stayed silent, looking away while he crossed his arms. Rouge got up with a bright smile on her face, "Great! But you'll have to wait, handsome."

She walked towards her bedroom door, "The owner of Club Rouge does have to look presentable." She gave him a small wink before entering her bedroom, "Finish watching the movie and I'll be ready by the time it's finished."

Shadow sat back down, resting his back on the upper part of the couch, as he crossed his ankles and his arms once more. He rolled his eyes, "_Women…_" He mummered.

* * *

><p><strong>9:45 P.M. Rouge's Condo<strong>

Shadow eyed the electronic clock that was visible on the microwave, wondrering how much longer was Rouge going to take. He suddenly heard the bedroom door open and close, physically seeing his gorgeous G.U.N partner. All of his attention was focused on the beautiful white bat, wearing a tight and short black dress. Her dress hugged her curves perfectly, and her breasts were nicely squeezed together. Her smooth tan shoulders and long legs were exposed, as she also wore close toed white heels. Her make up was prefectly applied as well as her accessories.

"Alright, let's get going." She smiled as she walked up to him. She pulled his arm towards her, already eager of having fun in the club. Shadow took a while to observe every inch of her exquisite anatomy, devouring her beauty.

"You okay, handsome?" She placed her hands on her hips.

Shadow shook his head and nodded quickly, "Yes, I-I just spaced out, that was all."

He walked up to the door, leaving her behind. Her lips formed a small smirk, letting out a giggle from her lips, "Right. Spaced out." She said sarcastically.

* * *

><p><strong>10:00 P.M. Club Rouge<strong>

"Hello there Miss Rouge! Haven't seen you in weeks." The bartender greeted his boss while he cleaned up the spilled alcohol on the marbled table.

"What's up! I see that you have everything under control here. I knew I hired the right person to be the manager."

The bartender eyed Shadow as he gave him a smile, "May I ask who's accompanying you, Miss Rouge?"

Rouge turned her head to glance at her best friend and looked back at her trusted employee, "Oh this is Shadow my b-" She suddenly stopped, remembering her talk with Shadow about their secret relationship, "Uhh, my best friend."

"Nice to meet you, Shadow. I think I saw you once here."

Shadow gave him a simple nod, conforming his presence.

Shadow and Rouge sat on two available stools as they began to order their drinks. Rouge immidietly knew what she wanted, "I'll have a piña colada."

The black and red hedgehog began to think until he finally answered, "Tequila shots."

"They'll be prepared quickly." The bartener said.

Rouge was right; the majority of the club was pitch black dark. The dance floor was the area where it had somewhat of lighting, yet, it was still dificult to identify people. Rouge began to wiggle a bit, feeling the party music. She eyed Shadow seeing how he just crossed his arms, observing people dancing. She couldn't help but laugh silently, thinking that Shadow can easily be a party pooper.

"Here is your piña colada and here are you tequila shots." Rouge's drink was in a tall glassed cup with a piece of pinapple stuck to the cup and a small decorative umbrella. As for Shadow; he was handed a shot cup, with the bottle of tequila to the side. He began to take his first shot, finding Rouge impressed with the unchallenged expression that he had while took his tequila shots.

Hours had passed on by enjoying each other's comapany, until a slow song began to play. Rouge gazed at Shadow, but with out turning her head. She really wanted to have a romantic dance with the one she loved but knowing that they needed to keep their love hidden, she kept quiet.

Shadow knew that she wanted to dance, but he had his reasons to not follow along. He never knew how to dance and was not willing to be the clown of the night, and he had made a deal with Rouge.

He looked at Rouge. He analyzed her features once more, loving how she appeared today. Her eyes sparkled beautifully, her lips glossed with the lighting, she looked perfect. Shadow unconsiously got up from his warm stool and grabbed Rouge's gloved hand, leading her to the dance floor.

Rouge was caught by surprise again, astonished with Shadow's romantic actions. Once they were on the dance floor, Shadow closed their distance, as their bodies were warmed while they rubbed agaisnt each other. Rouge's round breasts were pressed upon Shadow's white furred chest, feeling a bit warm from their cheeks. Rouge naturally wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck, as the black hedgehog encircled his masculine arms around Rouge's irresistable waist. They slowly danced to "Kilometros," enjoying every moment of the song. They danced on the darkest place of the dance floor, so that no one would identify them.

Shadow's heart began to race, as the thumping of the heart beat rapidly began to increase. His hands lightly tightened the grip onto her waist, as he ran his nose to her soft neck. He closed his eyes, as he deeply inhaled her seductable elegant perfume scent. He lightly rubbed his nose upon her neck, as she closed her eyes, "_Shadow…_" She whispered as she gasped.

Rouge slithered one of her hands down to his chest, as her fingers began to caress his white furred chest hair. Their dance lasted only three minutes, but to them, it lasted them a life time. It was moment that they would never forget. Shadow brought his head, facing his loved one's beautiful teal colored eyes. Rouge lightly brushed her small black nose agaisnt Shadow's tan cheek, making her soft lips travel towards Shadow's moist unconsiously licked his lips, desiring to kiss the white bat. Their eyelids slowly lowered, as their lips made contact. Rouge placed her bottom lip in between Shadow's thin lips, as she began to caress Shadow's upper lip with her soft ones. One of Shadow's hands traveled up to Rouge's back, as his fingers caressed her covered back.

Both, Shadow and Rouge forgot about their dance, just standing there as they kissed. The dark hedgehog's wet tongue licked Rouge's lips, as Rouge's pink tongue eagerly played his tongue. Their tongues hungrily wrestled as they traveled around their mouths. Shadow pushed Rouge's body agaisnt the nearest wall, as they kissed more comfortably in the dark.

The ivory huntress ouldn't help but moan as she felt his tongue stroke her bare shoulder, "_Oh Shadow. Yes, right there. Oh, yes._" She whispered in his ear.

Rouge placed her gloved hands on top of the dark hedgehog's shoulders seperating each other. Shadow still didn't let go of her waist as he stared at her with passionate red eyes, "Perhaps we shouldn't kiss here."

Rouge nodded her head and smiled at her male friend and partner. Both of them walked up to the entrance, as they saw the bartender assisting Rouge's clients, "I'll see you later."

"Alright Miss Rouge and Shadow. Have a good night." Once they had left the club, the middle aged bartender stared at them walk. He was too smart to over see their situation, "Ahh… young love."

* * *

><p><strong>1:30 A.M. Rouge's Condo<strong>

Shadow and Rouge entered the condo, feeling a bit tired. Rouge and Shadow entered her bedroom as she began to look for her sleeping clothes. Once she was changed into her loose tank top and shorts, she prepared her bed to go to sleep. Shadow just sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the beautiful bat. Rouge looked at her dark lover and smiled sweetly, "What's wrong?"

Shadow shook his head, "Nothing, just a bit tired. We must rest for our G.U.N. duties for tomorrow."

Rouge sat next to Shadow taking a moment to observe his handsome face, "…Thanks for tonight, Shadow. I appreciate it." She took her hand and placed it upon his cheek, giving him a quick, yet adoring kiss on his lips. This made him smile faintly. Rouge got up from the bed as she laid down on her designated spot.

The black and red hedgehog also got up as he began to walk towards the bedroom door. Rouge sat up with a peculiar face, "Where you going?"

Shadow turned around, facing Rouge, "To my condo. I'll see you at work."

Rouge's ears lowered, "…Why don't you stay here?"

"Let's not argue, Rouge. We both need our sleep. Tomorrow will be another day." He finally walked out. Rouge felt lonesome. She loved his company and his precense; she wanted him near her at all times, but she understood. He had his own place and she had hers.

She lied her head on the cuddly and cold pillow, thinking about her dark and gloomy knight, "Goodnight, Shadow."


	17. Caught Off Guard

Rouge began to remove her dark purple tank top and her shorts, revealing her beautifully sculpted anatomy. The steam of the hot water swayed throughout her large bathroom, as it stained her windows and mirrors. She slowly entered the hot water, comforting her body with the soft soap and sakura scented body wash. Her lovely hands rubbed her arms with her body wash, making her smell wonderfully. She then ran her hand as far as she could to her back, massaging her soft skin, bringing back her delicate fingertips down to her neck.

Once she was finished with her morning hygiene, she glanced at the kitchen clock, realizing how late she was. Her teal colored eyes widened, as she gasped, "Oh crap, I'm late!"

She extended her purple wings as she flew as fast as possible to the G.U.N. Headquarters.

The large glassed doors busted wide open, placing one of her hands upon her chest, as she breathed deeply and rapidly for fresh air, "Agent …Rouge the Bat…. reporting…. for duty, Commander." She had such a difficult time completing her formal sentence, but her lungs would not allow it.

Commander Abraham had his arms crossed, with a displeased look on his face, "Agent Rouge, why so tardy to work? I was a bit astonished; you're usually punctual."

She stared at her boss, not knowing what to explain to him _'I can't tell him the truth. Oh yeah, I was partying all night and had Shadow's hands all over me last night. Yeah, that'll leave a good impression.'_ She thought sarcastically, "Uh…I was…um…" Her mouth would open but no words would come out.

"Please excuse her tardiness Commander Abraham. Agent Rouge was very sick last night and I was with her all night." A familiar male voice had interrupted the white bat. Rouge turned her head to the side and smiled at him.

The middle aged man looked at the grey bat and observed Rouge's every facial expressions, "Is that true Agent Rouge?"

"Of course, Commander; I was very ill. Frank was there to supervise me." Rouge had then given him an innocent smile, "I am feeling a lot better now."

His eyes were still analyzing Rouge, "…Very well then. Carry on." As he left, Rouge walked up to her past boyfriend.

"Thank you so much, Frank. I guess I overslept and didn't check the time."

Frank shrugged his shoulders and chuckled, "You don't have to thank me. I guess you needed a backup, that's all."

She giggled for a bit, finding it a bit amusing that she followed along with the white lie. She felt like she was hiding something from her parents, like any other teenager, "Seems like we haven't seen each other for a few days? What's up!"

Frank took a deep breath before he would respond to her question, "Well, sadly, I'll be leaving G.U.N. Headquarters."

Rouge's ears lowered, as her oceanic orbs stared at the handsome grey bat. The announcement was so bluntly stated; so out there, "…What?"

"Yeah, I won't be working in this G.U.N. HQ. They've transported all of my duties to another G.U.N. location."

Rouge noticed that Frank was not completely pleased with the idea of leaving the Westopolis/Station Square Headquarters, "Where are they sending you?"

"I'm going to live in Miami, Florida." They both stayed silent, trying to take in the sudden news, "But I'll be fine; I heard that Miami is a very beautiful city."

Rouge shifted her eyes downward, as she stared at the ground, "I'm not happy about you leaving, but I'm glad that we became friends and got to share our duties as G.U.N. partners. Hopefully you explore all of Miami for me!" Her natural joyful face was now demonstrated, raising her head up looking at Frank's crystalized blue eyes.

"Thanks Rouge." He stayed silent for a couple seconds, letting out a small chuckle.

The white bat raised one of her eyebrows, eyeing her former boyfriend, "What's so funny?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

Frank took a few steps closer to the huntress, letting out a faint whisper, "What ever happened to you and Shadow?"

Rouge couldn't help but smile like a little girl who had just received a ton of candy in her hands, "I'll talk about that later, but you cannot let anyone know about this."

Frank pressed his thumb and his index fingers together; pressing his lips, and ran across his pressed fingers to his closed mouth, "Secret's safe with me."

Suddenly, Rouge's communicator began to beep constantly, until she could hear Commander Abraham's voice, "Agent Rouge and Agent Shadow, please report to my office, immediately."

The white bat brought her hidden microphone that was in her wrist, near her mouth, "On my way, Commander."

"I'm sorry Frank, I just got a message from the Commander and I need to go to his office. Good luck in Miami."

* * *

><p>The grey haired man heard a light knock on his door, as the dark wooden door had gradually opened, exposing a beautiful white bat.<p>

"Come on in Agent Rouge."

"Of course, Commander." Once she had fully opened the door, she instantly spotted her dark hero. He was sitting on one of the two chairs that were facing Commander Abraham's desk. He had his arms crossed, and as well as his ankles. He turned his head as he heard the gorgeous huntress's sweet voice. He missed her last night; he had to admit it, but he needed to set boundaries with his ally, just in case anything would occur. He would have loved to stay with her, but he just couldn't.

Her white boots, with pink hearts on the tip of it, would rhythmically click on the floor as she took her footsteps, making her way towards the available seat which was next to the dark hedgehog.

"What's up, Commander Abraham? What's the emergency?" Rouge naturally crossed her legs, straightening her perfect back.

The Commander took a seat on his leathered cushioned chair, as he placed his white gloved hands on the resting sides of his chair. His eyes were very observant on both Shadow and Rouge. The spacious room was very quiet; in fact, it was too quiet. The middle aged man rested his elbows on to his wooden desk, tangling his long fingers together.

"Agent Shadow. I have been very pleased and satisfied with your work ethic and the strong commitment that you have made to participate in our team." He paused for a second and proceeded once more. As he began to drum his fingers on his desk, "I don't know if you two are aware of Agent Frank's permanent dismissal."

Rouge calmly nodded her head, as Shadow's eyes were a bit widened. He had to admit that he was relieved that the grey bat was not going to be appearing in his every day shift. He had to confess that Frank, overall, is a great guy, but the fact that he fell in love with his beautiful former partner, it really made him jealous. He didn't want him to speak with her, become friends with her; nothing. Every single time that Shadow saw Frank and Rouge together; holding her in his arms, kissing those exquisite lips of hers, it was as if someone had punched him constantly up his stomach. He couldn't handle seeing them every day like that.

"Well, it is correct. Agent Frank has progressed very much that I have decided to send him to the Miami G.U.N. Headquarters, which leads me to my next statements."

Commander Abraham stood up, placing his hands behind his back, walking back and forth, trying to gather his thoughts correctly, "Agent Rouge... now that Agent Frank will not be accompanying you for any missions or duties, you are left alone." Rouge's ears dropped lowly, exposing a small frown on her lips.

The grey haired man eyed the black and red hedgehog, seeing his same emotionless face, saring at the ground, "Shadow, are you willing to return to the first squad?"

Shadow brought his head up, meeting his boss's look. He stayed silent for a few seconds, thinking about the proposal. The black hedgehog took in the unexpected proposal. Rouge immediately turned her head towards her former G.U.N. partner, as her teal colored eyes sparkled for the great joy. He gave Commander Abraham a simple nod, with a determined face, "I accept."

Commander Abraham's lips formed a half smile, as he sat back down to his front chair, "Excellent, Agent Shadow. I will prepare the paperwork for your next mission with Miss Rouge the Bat."

Shadow and Rouge stood up at the same time, ready to leave Commander Abraham's office, but before they would the Commander slightly lifted up his head and looked at the black and red hedgehog and at the white bat, "You are both dismissed."

* * *

><p>Rouge quietly closed the Commander's door, as she turned her head to her attractive partner. She gave him a playful smile, satisfied with having him around her once more. She placed her hands on her curvy waist, giving Shadow a small wink, "Welcome back, handsome."<p>

Shadow couldn't help but form a faint smirk upon his lips, "Glad to be back."

Rouge let out a small giggle, "You should be glad, since you finally got me around." She walked a bit closer to her ally, as she slightly lowered her eyelids.

Deeply inside, Shadow liked it when she would flirt with him. No one has ever attempted to flirt with him, but when he met Rouge, he knew that one of her qualities to her attractiveness was her flirty and seductive behavior. She usually tried to not act seductive with Shadow, but Rouge couldn't hold it any longer. It was an action that she couldn't control. With other guys, she would flirt in order to receive what she wanted, but she would never cross the line with her seductive actions. Rouge knew that when she does act seductive, it's because she really finds someone attractive.

Shadow crossed his arms, as he needed to ignore her flirtatious boldness. "There's much to do today. We need to get started."

Rouge crossed her arms, raising one of her eyebrows, "Hmph! It's always business with you."

'_Agent Shadow and Agent Rouge; your help is needed at Westopolis. There has been a recent crime scene and investigation is needed.'_ A G.U.N. soldier's manly voice was heard through their communicators, as they looked at each other.

"Mission accepted. We'll be there in a bit." Rouge spoke out loud.

"Let's go." Shadow's shoes began to lowly elevate, ready to skate.

Rouge nodded her head, as she extended her wings, ready to fly. As for Shadow he began to swiftly skate, at the same speed as Rouge's flight.

* * *

><p>Shadow was in his office, working at late hours, needing to finish the paperwork that was assigned to submit the next day. It was somewhat dark in his office. The only lighting that was visible was his turned on lamp that was placed on his desk. His desk was covered with scrambled papers and filed folders. Rouge and Shadow had agreed to split the paperwork in half, but he procrastinated. He enjoyed his job but the one thing that he would gladly remove from the G.U.N system would be the paperwork. He would glance up at the bright white computer screen and back to his papers laid on his desk, scanning an observing the data.<p>

He rested his back upon his upper chair, raising his chin up as he closed his eyes. He let out a deep and large sigh, wanting to leave as soon as possible. He didn't want stay in his office any longer with the tedious paperwork. Shadow's triangular ears eagerly twitched as he heard a light knock on his door. He opened his eyes, as he also lowered his chin. His door slowly opened, revealing the gorgeous ivory bat.

"…Shadow?" She softly called out.

"Yes, Rouge. Did you need something?" Shadow proceeded again with his paperwork.

"I just wanted to check if you had left already, but I can see that you're still working on the paperwork." She closed the door from behind her and sat on the edge of his desk, next to him, "I just finished mine about half an hour ago."

Rouge observed at the hard working hedgehog, and the paperwork, having complete silence in the office, "You need help, hun?"

Shadow shook his head side to side, "No, it's alright. I am about to fully accomplish this damn paperwork."

Rouge suddenly formed a sweet smile, as she witnessed Shadow's hard working phase. He was practically perfect. He's brave enough to protect the good, reliable, loyal, mysterious, determined, handsome, and even if he doesn't believe it, he can also have a sense of humor. He also has his negative sides; he's broody, gloomy, he could also have a big ego when he wants, too quiet, and overall stubborn. But she fell for Shadow, she fell hard for him. Rouge fell in love with his stubbornness.

Shadow began to gather up all of the unorganized papers and placing them inside of the drawers of his desk, "I'm done. I thought this task would never end." Once he was done shutting down the computer and clearing his desk, he focused both of his beautiful ruby colored eyes onto the white bat, as he sustained his balance with his two feet while he got up.

Rouge suddenly embraced Shadow's body, eager enough to want a hug from her secret lover. Shadow was caught off guard, however; he naturally returned the embrace, as he wrapped his arms around Rouge's waist.

"I don't know why I missed your hugs." She faintly whispered. In reality, Shadow also missed Rouge's touch. He would infrequently and rarely demonstrate deep emotions such as this but he couldn't help but give in and hold her tight with his strong arms. His nose rubbed her neck, as he lovingly inhaled her irresistible fruity body spray while feeling her soft glowed tanned skin.

_God, he loved that in a woman…_

He closed his eyes, exposing nothing but his dark eyelids, wanting to concentrate on her delicious scent. Shadow ran his thin lips across Rouge's beautiful neck, as he began to softly kiss it. Rouge lowered her blue eyelids, enjoying the dark hedgehog's lips running against her skin.

"Mmm… yes…" She lightly whispered.

Shadow heard the positive results of his loved one, as he proceeded by sliding his wet tongue upwards on her neck, loving the taste of her skin. Rouge could feel the cold and damp path of Shadow's saliva slowly drying. She began to pant heavily, feeling her heart beat racing rapidly. The black and red hedgehog couldn't hold it any longer; he lightly nibbled her neck, while tugging his pink tongue upon her.

"Oh…nghh… Shadow…" Rouge moaned loudly.

He brought his head up, staring at his beautiful female friend's teal colored eyes. He stared at her with much of passion and lust. His gloved hands cupped her jawlines, slowly pulling her perfectly shaped lips to his turned on ones. As Rouge felt his lips touch hers, she let out a small overwhelming gasp. It started off with a slow, delicate kiss; devouring each other's taste.

Shadow's fingers unconsciously ran up to Rouge's back, as he began to use his fingers to caress her lenient back. He adored her amazing kisses and her gentle touches. His lips began to suck on her bottom lip, as he nibbled on it, making Rouge's excited moans louder and louder by the second. Rouge began to rub her thigh against his crotch, making him grunt.

"Hahh… Rouge…" He huffed noisily.

Shadow rested his forehead against Rouge's, as he stared deeply into her eyes, "We must stop. We don't want anyone thinking that something is going on in here." He lustfully whispered.

Rouge was, at the moment, turned on and didn't care what others thought. She placed her hands upon Shadow's chest, and began to kiss his neck back, going towards his weak spot. In between her loving kisses she spoke, "Don't worry, handsome. It's really late and I'm pretty sure that no one's here except us." She raised her head, stealing a kiss from her dark hero, as she smiled seductively, "I kind of like this secret affair." She grabbed his hand and cupped her large round breast with his gloved fingers, which was covered with Rouge's heart shaped breast plate, "It turns me on…" She softly whispered in his ear, and nibbled it carefully.

Shadow's cheeks began to heat up as he felt Rouge's fingers stroke his crotch, as he unconsciously tightened his fingers around Rouge's breast and lightly squeezed it. Rouge's nipples began to harden, loving how he was touching her.

"Oh yes! Keep going…" She attempted to not speak out loud, keeping an inside voice. Shadow pressed her to the nearest wall, as he rejoined his thin lips with hers. He shared his saliva with hers, as their tongues began to wrestle aggressively. He eagerly removed her breastplate, wanting more access to her chest. Her tan breasts were still not exposed, by her black jumpsuit, which was covering her nipples and downward. He pressed his sweaty body against hers, leaving very little space in between each other. As they still kissed, his fingers slithered down to her lower back, as he found her jump suit zipper. The dark hedgehog slowly lowered the zipper, as Rouge could feel her clothing looser.

Rouge didn't completely remove her jumpsuit, but she did lower it, giving Shadow access to her breasts. He surrounded one of her breasts with his fingers, as he started to squeeze them.

The white bat tightened her grip onto his shoulders as she loved how he would caress her breasts like that. She lowered her eyelids as she gasped, "Hahh…ngh…yes! Keep going, Shadow…" She mumbled.

Suddenly Shadow's door had slowly opened, making the dark lovers flinch as Rouge covered her naked large breasts with her jumpsuit.

A familiar tall middle aged man was shocked to see Shadow and Rouge in the process of their foreplay. His eyes were widened and his jaw had dropped.

"Commander! This isn't what it looks like." Rouge spoke out loud. She covered her breasts with the jumpsuit as her arms were across her chest. She felt so embarrassed and ashamed.

Shadow was paralyzed, as he stared at his boss with shocked red eyes, "…"

The Commander was about to leave the Headquarters but he couldn't help but hear strange moaning sounds and gasps. He never believed that he would have seen his two best agents having sexual activities.


End file.
